Normal everyday life
by pinkyridz
Summary: Daniel is knocked off his feet by a normal everyday earth virus and Jack cares for him.  MILD SLASH.  I wrote this years ago and is not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  Hope you enjoy anyway. A gift for New Year.


This is something a bit different for me.

I normally like to hurt Daniel Jackson – a lot but kinda thought that it would be different if he had a normal, boring – everyday illness like the rest of us have. This may not be everyone's cup of tea – there's no mystery, no infirmary – no life and death – just a boring virus...

It is mild SLASH – just Jack and Daniel sharing a life together...

Hope you like it – be prepared to be bored though

...

Jack tossed his keys into the fruit bowl on the table on route to the kitchen.

He was dog tired after a weekend of mindlessly boring meetings in Washington and was looking forward to getting home and back to normality again – well – whatever normality was when your job description included intergalactic travel and world saving!

Life at the base at the moment was routine though as there was no red lighted threat to Earth and SG1 were utilising their time training others hence the planning meetings with in the capital with the chiefs of staff. Teal'c was on Tulac advising the new Jaffa warriors, Sam was on some sort of astrophysics' conference with most of her students and Daniel was lecturing the new batch of linguists. Time like this was rare and was also seen as an opportunity to re charge batteries and actually re acquaint themselves with the strict command procedure.

Jack flicked the light in the kitchen on before crossing to fill the kettle. He glanced at the oven clock as he stood at the kitchen sink – it was gone 1am – no wonder he was so tired. He'd popped into the base before collecting his car from the parking lot, hoping to entice his partner out of his office before midnight for a change but had been surprised to be informed that Daniel had, infact left early after complaining of a headache. The fact that he'd had a headache hadn't been the surprise it was more that he'd left early because of it had caused Jack to worry and that worry had escalated slightly when he'd pulled into the drive and noticed the house was in darkness as Daniel normally would stay up for Jack's return no matter what the time and would usually be found either lost in a book or translation or dozing on the couch. The note left on the door mat for Jack to trip over explained that Daniel had taken a couple of Imigran and had turned in early – it also said that Daniel had left Jack some cheese sandwiches in the fridge and reminded him that it was trash collection night and it was his turn to put it out - perfect domesticality had replaced the saving of the world!

Jack poured himself a cup of camomile tea, collected his supper from the fridge and smiled when he saw the Jackson trade mark radish roses that garnished the plate of neat triangular sandwiches. He pulled up a chair at the table and flicked through the pile of post that had been left on the table as he ate. The bills outnumbered the flyer's today which was unusual and he ended up with two small piles – one to deal with later and one to file in the trash.

After finishing his post midnight snack and dumping his plate in the dishwasher Jack was in two minds whether to shower before bed or not but came to the conclusion that he was actually too tired to do anything but crawl between the sheets so he put the trash out, double checked the locks – knocked the TV off stand by and made his way to the bedroom – picking up Daniel's discarded clothing on the way. He knew very well that when Daniel had a full blown migraine any idea of neatness and order disappeared out of his lover's life as the need of darkness was urgent.

Jack felt along the walls of the bedroom to get guidance to his side of the bed knowing not to switch the light on as he could hear the deep breathing of his partner which indicated that sleep had been achieved relatively easily – there was no tell tale smell of stale vomit and the bed linen looked remarkably unruffled so Daniel must have taken his medication in time. Jack gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and toed his shoes off at the same time as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Trips to Washington always meant wearing his 'Sunday Best.' He tossed his shirt and socks into the corner of the room and was just about to remove his pants when he heard Daniel moan and turn onto his back.

"Jack?"

"Yeah – go back to sleep." Jack turned and smiled when he noticed two drowsy eyes staring at him.

"Time is it?" Daniel yawned.

"Past midnight."

"You're late," Daniel yawned again.

"Yeah – had to go to the base first," Jack stood, removed his belt and pants and then placed his wrist watch on the bedside table.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he watched Daniel curl up on his side.

"Headache."

"No better?"

"Yeah – better. Medicated."

Jack smiled at the singular words coming out of his lover. Daniel only ever used single words when he was either on the cusp of sleep or unwell.

"Good – I'm just gonna wash up. Need anything?"

"Sleep."

Jack shook his head and then reached and pulled the duvet up to Daniel's shoulders and straightened out the edges. He gently kissed his partners head before making his way to the bathroom...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was always an early riser. He liked the morning routine of stumbling out of bed, dragging on his old sweats and going for his normal run. This is what he did day in day out when he was on Earth – it didn't matter if he was on time off or a normal working day – the brisk run would kick start his body and the cool shower afterwards would invigorate his mind. Daniel on the other hand would stumble out of bed – very much like Jack – then drag on his old robe and stagger into the kitchen. This is what he did day in day out when he was on Earth – it didn't matter if he was on time off or a normal working day – the first cup of nuclear strength coffee world kick start his body and the second would invigorate his mind!

Breakfast would normally be a joint affair – while Jack jogged and showered Daniel would make the second pot of caffeine, prepare the batter for the waffles and squeeze the oranges for the juice and while Daniel showered Jack would fry off the waffles and sieve the juice – fetch the paper and serve up. He would usually be sat at the table – engrossed in the sports section when his lover immerged from the bathroom towel drying his hair. This was their norm now – a familiar pattern of contentment and something they both looked forward to when life gave them a break from never ending danger.

Today Jack kept his part of his routine but there was no coffee or juice prepared on his return – the curtains were still drawn and the dish washer dormant. The normal sights, smells and sounds that greeted him were missing today.

Jack flicked on the coffee maker and went round the house drawing back the curtains to allow the glorious summer sun to cascade through the windows and then made his way to the bedroom knowing before he looked that Daniel would be curled up fast asleep still and he wasn't wrong. Figuring that his partner hadn't had much rest yesterday because of his migraine he let him sleep on – breakfast could be a drive through on the way to work today.

After giving Daniel a nudge on the way to the bathroom he'd taken a quick cool shower, shaved and collected together the dirty laundry. He was on his way back to the kitchen when he realised that Daniel was still in bed. Placing the laundry basket on the floor he sat on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through the sleeping mans hair.

"Daniel – wakey, wakey – rise and shine," he sing songed and was rewarded with a mumbled 'I'm up.'

"Shower's all yours," he smiled as Daniel's head popped out of the duvet.

"Kay."

Jack ruffled his lovers sleep messed hair and picked up the laundry basket.

"Coffee ready in five," he called over his shoulder on as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Xxxxx

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and waited out the spinning of the room. Migraines and the strong medication he used to treat them always made him slightly lightheaded and dizzy. He hadn't had a really bad a attack for a while and, if truth be told he wasn't sure that yesterdays headache was a full blown one at all as the sight disturbance had been missing but the pounding pain and nausea had been constant. He'd treated it as one and tried the steps that Janet had taught him – water, medication, curtains closed lights off and sleep. When he was a teenager he'd always leave it too late to treat his Migraines and would normally end up vomiting and dehydrated which just lead to a continual loop of headache which would plague him for weeks but now he knew that if he wanted to function in everyday life he had to follow the steps and give in to it. This plan worked at the base as well – computer would be unplugged, lights would be switched off and couch would be slept on and this meant that once he woke after a few hours he could continue with his day. Yesterday had been an exception though as he'd tried to recover in his office but had given up when the normal heavy sleep alluded him after tossing and turning miserably for a couple of hours. Being sensible he'd called an airman to drive him home where he'd managed to cut Jack some sandwiches as he knew his partner would have had a couple of long tiring days and - after collecting the post - he'd left a note before giving into the Migraine and crawling into bed.

He usually felt slightly washed out the next day but he actually felt pretty grim this morning and hoped his normal shower would perk him up a bit more. He was going to put the headache he was still suffering from down to too much sleep – infact he felt so tired still that he could just curl back up in bed rather than begin the stressful journey in the rush hour but knew that he had a day full of lectures in front of him – so – he needed to shower – he needed his two, maybe three cups of coffee and, after glancing at the bedside clock – he needed to get going and fast...

Xxx

Jack was sat at the table nursing his coffee and reading the sports section when Daniel finally made an appearance from his shower feeling marginally more human than before it. He crossed to the sink, ran the tap until it was cold and filled a glass.

Jack peered over his paper. "Coffee's ready," he stated and then continued to check the hockey results - pausing when the sound of the glass filling again made him glance over at Daniel once more.

"Did you hear me?" He asked.

Daniel shrugged mid drink. "Thirsty," he then replied as he swilled his glass before sitting opposite Jack and placed his head in his hand that was propped up on the table.

Jack snapped the paper and turned the page. "Tylenol's in front of you," he said as he reached one hand under the paper and pushed the bottle across the table.

Sighing, Daniel unscrewed the top and shook two out and rolled them round in his hand.

"Take them, Daniel," Jack returned the sigh – his head still buried in the news paper as Daniel popped the tablets in his mouth, rolled his eyes and washed them down with the glass of orange juice that magically appeared in front of him too.

Jack returned to his morning reading but kept one eye on his lover who now sat with his head propped in his hand once more while he ran his finger round the rim of the empty glass making it whistle.

"Headache no better?" Jack asked after putting up with the grating noise for a while and then sighed at Daniel's shrug in response.

"What ya got on today?" He asked as Daniel began to rub his temples.

"Training," Daniel replied, pushed his glass away and rested his aching head on his folded arms on the table.

Jack closed the paper and then folded it neatly into quarters and took in his lovers exhausted posture. "Why don't you go back to bed," he suggested and then drained his coffee.

"Too much to do," Daniel mumbled into his arms.

Jack crossed to the dish washer and started to clear the table. "No offence, but you look like shit," he rubbed Daniel's back in symphathy on the way back to the table to collect the dirty glasses.

"Feel like shit," Daniel agreed.

Jack kicked the dishwasher door closed and then knelt at Daniel's side. "Then go back to bed – get this Migraine out of your system – Nyan can take over the training," he gently urged. If Daniel admitted to feeling unwell then he must be sick.

Daniel slowly turned his head and smiled sadly. "Kay," he agreed.

"I'll give Hammond a call and let him know you're taking a sick day," Jack rubbed Daniels leg and smiled when his lover nodded.

"Tell him I'll be in this afternoon – after I sleep this thing off."

"Take your time – Nyan can cope." Jack knew that Daniel found it hard to delegate to his assistant. Years of being the only expert in languages had meant that he'd had been on call twenty four seven and it was a hard habit to break.

"Yeah," Daniel slowly pulled himself upright, using the table in support when the room span.

"Whoa," he closed his eyes and swayed. Jack grabbed his elbow to steady him.

"You okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Give me a minute," Daniel sighed and then hung his head between his shoulders.

"Daniel?" Jack was worried now – Daniel was as white as a sheet and shaking.

"Feel faint - Need to sit."

Jack gently guided him back into his chair and pushed his head between his knees. "Take some deep breaths," he urged and rubbed circles on Daniel's back. He knelt as his side while his partner fought off the urge to pass out. "Do I need to call Fraiser?" He asked as he watched Daniel hang limply, his hands nearly touching the floor.

"No – it's the Imigran."

"The Imigran?"

"Yeah – the Migraine medication makes me light headed. It'll pass soon."

After a few more minutes of silence Daniel managed to lift his head and he sighed in relief when the room came back into focus.

"Better?" Jack asked and fetched him a glass of water.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed again, accepted the drink and drained it. "Think I'll try that again," he smiled as he handed Jack the empty glass.

"Take it easy this time," Jack urged and helped him to his feet and then shadowed him to the bed room where Daniel literally 'flopped' on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

Jack covered him with the duvet that had been folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. "I'll put that call through to the base," he sighed.

Xxxxxxx

"I hear Daniel called in sick."

Jack looked up from his paper work and smiled at the base Doctor. "Yeah – he did the sensible thing," he nodded.

"That doesn't sound like the Doctor Jackson we know and love," Janet teased, her hands shoved deep in her lab coat pocket as she stood in Jack's office doorway.

"Ah – he's turning over a new leaf," Jack grinned.

"Again – this is a new thing for our beloved archaeologist. He okay?"

Jack picked up his next file and began to flick through it. "Tail end of a Migraine," he shrugged.

"Ah," Janet nodded in understanding. "Did he take his meds on time?"

"Yes – he was a good boy," Jack looked up and smiled again. "Tucked up in bed and fast asleep when I got home last night but he's a bit shaky this morning and, after nearly taking a nose dive in the kitchen he listened to his ole Colonel he did as he was told and went back to bed," his smile was a triumphant one as he chewed on the end of his pen.

"Well – this is a day for the calendar," Janet laughed. "You - having a good influence on young Doctor Jackson for a change."

"I try my hardest, doc," Jack shrugged.

Janet nodded in agreement. "That you do sir and it's very refreshing to hear that Daniel is taking notice – at last!"

"Isn't it though?"

"Right – now I've ascertained that he's finally learning to do as he's told I'll go tend to my sick people," Janet waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"You do that Doc."

"Contact me if you need me," Janet called as she then made her way down the corridor.

"That I will," Jack called back and then returned to his paperwork, making a mental note to put a call through to home in about an hour – hopefully Daniel would be feeling better after his four hour nap!

Xxxxxxxx

Daniel lay curled up in the corner of the couch flicking through the many day time TV channels. The sleep he thought would soon come ended up being a couple of hours of tossing and turning and he admitted defeat after deciding that a change of scenery might make him feel better – perhaps loosing himself in some trashy show would take his mind off how unwell he felt.

He was ready to admit that this horrid crap feeling was not due to a Migraine after all. His head pounded and his stomach rolled but the creeping of aching joints and shivers pointed to a rising temperature and that didn't fit in with the symptoms of Migraine. Daniel wasn't used to feeling like this. He was used to the odd colds and allergies – those things he could handle as they didn't interfere with his normal everyday life and could be treated with good old fashion cold and flu remedies and his trusty antihistamines. Equally his Migraine med's would knock him out until he felt better – this uncomfortable feeling of illness was practically alien to him – he either was so injured or suffering from some off world virus that he'd have his ass pinned to an infirmary bed and doped up to the gills so he didn't realise how awful he felt - or he'd have a few sniffles for a day or and carry on regardless – he didn't enjoy feeling ill like this at all!

Even as a child he'd been pretty immune to childhood illnesses – he'd had chicken pox when he was a toddler according to his medical notes and a stomach virus while he was in foster care but had no recollection of either – infact the only times he remembered actually being physically sick – other than Migraines, side effects of a ribbon device or as a by product of Morphine or anaesthetic was after a few heavy nights drinking moonshine on Abydos!

After finally deciding on a channel which was showing a documentary about the Egyptian pyramids he pulled the comforter off the back of the couch and snuggled down – allowing the droning music and the dodgy voice over wash over him he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to replace the feeling of sickness.

Xxxxx

Jack placed the phone back on the holster and tapped his fingers in a mixture of worry and anger. He'd tried contacting home four times in the past hour and was torn between thinking that Daniel was still sleeping – in the shower or on his way back to base. Mind you he could be passed out in the kitchen again he mused and picked the phone up and dialled again.

After another minute or so of continual ringing he was about to put the phone down again, grab his coat and high tail it back home when he heard a click the other end and a drowsy voice answer.

"_Hello."_

"Sorry – did I wake you?" Jack cringed at the sound of Daniel's whispered response.

"_Yeah."_

"Feeling any better?"

"_Feeling crap."_

"Not a Migraine?" Jack sighed – Daniel sounded awful.

"_Not a migraine."_

"Symptoms?"

"_Headache, nausea, aching, fever..."_

"Ah – feeling crap."

"_Didn't I just say that?"_

"Yes you did – I just needed clarification."

"_Was that clear enough?"_

"Chrystal," Jack tapped his pen on the table as he listened to Daniel moan when he obviously struggled to change position. "Need anything?" He asked, sympathetically.

"_Need to feel better."_

"Not sure I can help you with that buddy, other than make sure you take some medication. You are taking medication aren't you?"

"_Feeling so crap I'm sticking to the correct dosage."_

"That's something new for you," Jack teased.

"_Isn't though,"_ Daniel countered.

Jack sighed at his lover's despondent tone. "You need Fraiser?"

"_Nah – sick but not that sick."_

"Not an alien bug?"

"_Haven't been off world for weeks."_

"Just a normal, boring Earth one then?"

"_Yeah – something like that."_

"You taken your temp? You know that's the first thing Fraiser's gonna ask when I give her this little update."

"_101.4 half an hour ago."_

"I'm really impressed Doctor Jackson – you have a real handle on this."

"_Oh yeah – I have a tray."_

"A tray?"

"_Yup – water, medication, thermometer...the works."_

"Impressive."

"_I've even got a bucket."_

"Niiice..."

"_Well –as pleasant as this is Colonel O'Neill I don't actually think I can hold my head up much longer. Need to crash."_

"You do that."

"_This is me going now."_

"I'm just finishing up – I'll be home within the hour."

"_Kay..."_

Jack sighed when he heard Daniel disconnect the call and, after waiting a couple of seconds he picked the phone up once more.

"Hey Doc..."

Xxxxx

Jack smiled sadly at the sight of Daniel curled round a bucket sleeping like a baby on the couch with the Simpsons on the TV to keep him company. He peaked into the bucket and was pleased to see it empty and clean so gently removed it from the sick mans loose grasp. Daniel smacked his lips and muttered in Goa'uld before curling up into a tighter ball to compensate for the missing container. He didn't even stir when Jack placed the back of his hand on his forehead and tried to gauge the temperature he was cooking at. When he was satisfied that the fever wasn't too high, Jack rearrange the rumbled comforter that was bunched up on Daniel's legs – a sign that his lovers sleep had not been that restful and picked up the medication tray from the coffee table. He smiled to himself when he noticed that Daniel had made notes of medication timings, temperature and symptom readings. His smile lessoned though when he skimmed the information and noted constant temperatures of over one hundred and the world's – FEEL CRAP and REALLY FEEL SICK – in capitals and underlined several times!

Jack turned the TV off and made his way to the kitchen to unpack the many bags of healthy things he bought on his way home. He was going to deal with caring for Daniel like a military manover – the only way he knew how. He'd explained Daniel's symptoms to Janet who'd reassured him that it was more than likely a virus that needed to run its course but urged him to contact her if he showed no signs of improvement after 48 to 72 hours. He'd then gone to General Hammond who had reluctantly agreed that Jack could take tomorrow off as long as he actually concentrated for a few hours on his paperwork while watching over the sick man. Jack knew it had been a big ask – he was in the military for God's sake – it wasn't in his job description to play nurse maid – no matter how important the person was to him. It was lucky then that he had SO much leave owing that the General couldn't really complain so his training workload had been passed onto others and he'd left the mountain with a clear conscious and a list of do's and don'ts from the base physician.

Right. Where to start?

Janet said not to force Daniel to eat if he was nauseous and to stick to bland food if he was hungry.

Okay...What was bland?

He routed around in the carrier bags and removed a pouch of chicken noodle soup – that was bland and non spicy so he snipped the end off and poured it into a pan ready to heat up if Daniel fancied it when he woke. He removed cartons of Orange, Apple, Pineapple, Cranberry and Grapefruit juice knowing full well that he'd gone over the top but he wanted to make sure he had all his bases covered.

Fresh fruit and vegetables were being placed into bowls and pasta, rice and noodles were soon emptied into containers. Vitamins, cough syrup, and rehydrate sachets were a new addition on Daniel's medication tray – just in case there were any new symptoms and a twelve pack of bottled water was placed in the cooler. Jack was feeling rather pleased with himself that he'd remembered everything – normally, when either man had been released from the infirmary after injury or illness Sam or Janet had made sure their cupboards were stocked with all the healthy foodstuff needed to promote good recovery as, the one that was in the infirmary usually had the other as a constant at their bedside - thus not having any time or inclination to organise anything to do with convalescing at home.

This time was so different though – he'd never known Daniel be sick sick before and needed to be prepared...

Xxxxx

Jack glanced up from his book when he heard Daniel groan.

"Hey," he smiled as he watched his lover knuckle his eyes and push himself into an upright position.

"Time is it?" Daniel ran his fingers through his hair and returned the smile.

"Past nine," Jack shrugged.

"Didn't hear you come home."

"Nah – you were spark out. Didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh..." Daniel leant his head back and closed his eyes.

Jack placed his book on the floor crossed to sit at his side. "How ya feeling?" He asked and his hand went to Daniel's forehead as he had done several times during the evening as Daniel slept on. Jack had tried most things to wake him – TV on TV off, volume up – volume down – he'd even resorted to off key singing and couch bumping in to but nothing would pull Daniel out of his slumber.

"Um..." Daniel assessed his condition.

Headache – check.

Nausea – check.

Fever - check.

All ducks in a row...

He did feel slightly refreshed after the four hour sleep though and didn't the Doc say that sleep was nature's way of healing?

"Daniel?" Jack sighed.

Daniel turned his head and smiled. "Need a pee," he shrugged.

"That's not answering my question but feel free..." Jack gestured towards the bathroom with both arms.

Daniel struggled up off the couch as now he'd spoken the words out loud his bladder was making sure he did something about it!

"Need a hand?" Jack asked when Daniel then swayed and steadied himself.

"Been doing it by myself since I was three."

"Yeah – well, you've bin walking unaided by yourself since ya were one and that didn't stop you nearly taking a nose dive when you tried this morning."

"Ha, ha," Daniel chuckled as he concentrated on putting on unsteady foot in front of the other – there was no way he was going to give Jack the satisfaction of a repeat performance of his embarrassment at breakfast.

Jack watched as Daniel made his shaky way across the room and had to sit on his hands to avoid the urged to spring up and steady his lover.

"Ya want anything to eat?" He called once he heard the door being locked – happy to note that Daniel had reached his goal without any mishap.

"Not hungry," Daniel's voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Doc said you should try something bland – I've got some soup on the stove."

"Maybe later."

Jack tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. He kind of felt like a spare part. He'd figured that once Daniel was awake he'd need him to do things for him and had been ready to spring into action for hours but had become increasingly bored just watching Daniel drool.

"Um...You due any meds?" He tried to be helpful again.

"Yeah," Daniel's answer was practically drowned out by the sound of the toilet being flushed.

"Which ones?"

"Don't know yet."

"I'll get ya tray."

Jack sprang to his feet and hurried into the kitchen. He double checked the medications and grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the cooler.

When he returned to the lounge he found Daniel curled up in the corner of the couch again – shivering slightly.

"Let's get your temp," Jack sighed as he placed the tray on the coffee table and reached for the thermometer.

"I can do that," Daniel grouched and snatched the device out of Jack's hands before he could 'screw' it into his ear.

"Yeah – sorry," Jack mentally had to tell himself that Daniel was a grown man not a child who needed mothering – no matter how much he wanted him to be.

"Pass me the pad and pen," Daniel sighed when he read the digital display.

Jack swapped the writing implements for the return of the thermometer and watched as Daniel scribbled down the reading on the pad and then toss it back onto the tray.

"That it?" Jack asked glancing from the pad to Daniel and then back again.

"Need Tylenol," Daniel shrugged, leant his head back and closed his eyes.

Jack picked up the pad. "102.1," he read aloud. "Nothing else? – No 'feel crap or feel real sick?"

"Don't think you'd need adjectives to describe the feeling of 102.1," Daniel's answer was tinged with sarcasm.

"Suppose not," Jack conceded. "Though I do think you need fever reducers to get that 102.1 down to a more respectable level so you can use the adjective of 'feel crap.'"

"Not sure that makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense when ya cook at 102.1."

Jack unscrewed the top off the pill bottle, tipped out two familiar capsules and nudged Daniel's arm. "Here – get these down you," he urged.

Daniel sighed, scooted up so he was more upright and accepted the medication.

"There – happy now?" He asked after swallowing the capsules.

"Blissfully," Jack grinned. "Need anything else?"

"Nope – just need these to kick in."

"Yeah..."

They both sat in silence for a while – Daniel willing the tablets to take the edge off his headache and fever and Jack at a loss as what to do next.

"How was work?" Daniel finally broke the uncomfortable silence. He could practically 'feel' the pent up nervous energy coursing through Jacks body and it wasn't helping the situation.

"Paper work." Jack picked up the pad and started to doodle.

"Much?"

"Some."

"Oh."

Jack placed the pad down, picked up the bottle of Tylenol and held it upside down in an effort to try and count the contents.

Daniel rubbed at his temples – Jack's behaviour was making his head pound even more. "Why don't you put the game on?" He suggested when Jack began to shake the bottle vigoursly to try and dislodge the capsules that were stuck to the sides.

"Nah – you're sick. The last thing you need is a noisy game of hockey blaring outta the box," Jack shrugged.

Daniel reached over and cleanly caught the bottle of medication when Jack tossed it in the air.

"Believe me – that's not the last thing I need," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"What? Oh right," Jack ducked his head when he realised Daniel's discomfort at the moment was probably down to him. "You don't mind?"

Daniel inched down so he was horizontal once more. "Might take my mind off feeling so crap," he sighed.

"Ah – good. Your temperature must be down. You're feeling crap again!" Jack teased, covered Daniel with the blanket once more, placed his feet on his lap and pointed the remote at the TV.

"I'll keep the sound down," he promised.

xxxxx

Jack took in the sight of his forlorn lover who was sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands and sighed disappointingly. They'd spent the rest of the evening in relatively peace and quiet as Jack lost himself in the game and Daniel dozed on and off at his side. Jack had been surprised that Daniel had practically fallen back asleep when his head hit the pillow once he'd managed to get him to bed but had spent the last hour or so listening to the sick man toss and turn. It was now four in the morning and Daniel was obviously struggling.

"You okay?" He reached over and stroked Daniels bare back and was taken a back at how warm the skin was.

"Wanna be sick sooo much," Daniel groaned.

"Ooookay – feel free..."

"Can't."

"Oh?"

"Don't feel sick enough."

"Okay – that makes sense."

Jack sat up and placed a kiss on Daniel's shoulder. "What can I do?"

"Be sick for me?" Daniel's plea made Jack chuckle and he slowly massaged his lover's shoulders.

"Sorry – I can take a bullet for you but can't puke for you."

"You don't love me then."

"Of course I do."

"If you did you'd puke for me," Daniel groaned and wrapped his arms round his stomach. He'd hoped the worse of the illness was over after he managed to sleep so well but increasing nausea pulled him from his slumber and he'd been trying to fight it off for what seemed like hours now.

"God I feel awful," he complained. "Just wanna puke and get it over with."

Jack sighed and carried on with his massage. "Well – when I was young I had this awful stomach flu – infact the whole family came down with it one Christmas – Mom, Dad, Sean...Heck we even shared it with Granny O'Neill! Never felt so goddamn sick in my life. I remember a long night – not unlike this one – in the same situation as you're in – desperately wanting to vomit but couldn't," he paused and snagged a blanket and wrapped it round Daniel's shoulders when he began to shiver slightly.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked as he grabbed the ends of the blanket and held them close to his chest.

"Well. I thought of all the disgusting stuff I could think of," Jack continued. "Rotting veg, fish guts, eel slim, putrid egg, Mom's tripe..."

"That'll do it," Daniel groaned suddenly and he pushed off the bed and rushed to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth.

"My pleasure," Jack called after him. "Glad to help!"

xxxxx

Problem was that once Daniel learnt the art of vomiting he fast became an expert at it! It was now 6am and he'd been throwing up every twenty minutes – like clockwork.

At first Jack had been most sympathetic – cold towels had been draped over heaving shoulders, cool water had been administer afterwards and he'd escorted his lover to and fro to the bathroom gladly but now the novelty was wearing off and Daniel was hunched over a bucket that had been flung in his lap by Jack who was sat, bolt upright at his side, arms crossed and angry.

"Perhaps if ya didn't drink after you threw up you wouldn't throw up again!" Jack couldn't hide his growing annoyance any longer.

"Perhaps," Daniel rested his aching his head against the rim of the bucket, "If I didn't drink after I throw up I'd be dehydrated," he countered.

"There is that, but if you were dehydrated you'd be close to unconsciousness and you'd let me sleep!"

"Oh...I can feel your love," Daniel turned his head and glared at his lover.

"What can I say – I'm tired."

"Oh – and I'm as fresh as a daisy!" Daniel retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well - _you_ don't have to get up in the morning," Jack retorted, "this morning," he corrected after a quick glance at the clock.

"Neither do you," Daniel spat back.

"Well – my body thinks I do!"

"Please Jack – I honestly don't feel well enough to cope with this at the moment," Daniel sighed and leant back against his pillows.

"Tough – I can't help it if I'm tired you know how grouchy I get when I'm tired."

"And I'm exhausted." Daniel closed his eyes and rubbed his abused stomach muscles.

Jack turned onto his side and his hands joined Daniel's in the massage. "Why don't you – oh I don't know? - Sleep then!"

Daniel shook his head slowly from side to side. "Feel too sick."

"What does the Doc do when we're sick in the infirmary? I don't remember throwing up like you're doing when I was poisoned on that damn hot planet or when I had that food poisoning from Chugs," Jack added more pressure to his massage – causing Daniel to groan to control at the discomfort.

"She gave you good drugs," he spat from teeth gritted in pain and anger.

"Get her over here to give you the good drugs then!"

"Not sick enough."

"You sure? Cause where I'm sitting this puking is way outta control ya know!"

"Not life threatening. Just needs outta my system."

"You know what? I'm disappointed," Jack shrugged.

Daniel turned his head and frowned. "Why?"

"'Well - when I thought I'd be looking after you it would be feeding you, fetching you stuff – mopping a standard fevered brow...I didn't sign up to deal with puke. I don't do puke – never have done and don't wanna start now!"

Daniel blinked slowly in response to Jack's confession. "Well – you're all heart Colonel O'Neill – I'll remember that the next time you're throwing up and expect me to clear up your mess."

"Just being honest," Jack shrugged.

Daniel sat; jaw dropped and watched Jack trace his name in the sweat on his abdomen. He batted the hand away in annoyance and grabbed his bucket. "Think I'll take me and my illness into the lounge – I'd rather suffer in silence," he huffed as he picked up his pillow, the spare blanket and the bottle of water and then made his staggering way out of the bedroom – slamming the door behind him!

Jack groaned and flopped back on to the bed in frustration.

Well – that had gone well!

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of renewed vomiting pulled Jack from his sleep. Well – he thought it was renewed but couldn't be sure as within minutes of Daniel's departure from the bed he'd had no control of his body as it had decided to shut down.

Turning on to his side he glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 10.30 in the morning – he must have slept deeply for several hours. Daniel – on the other hand – may have been vomiting for several hours for all he knew. Pulling his pillow round his ears Jack attempted to block out the noise of the other mans illness and started to count to ten – hoping that the sound would stop and that he wouldn't have to deal. But when he reached ten there was no let up he tried to block all thoughts out of his mind by using the technique he used while captive in Iran but images of Daniel's sweat soaked torso kept popping into his thoughts and the urge to care for the sick man grew once more. The thing was; Jack knew he had to learn not to switch the feeling of overwhelming sympathy and caring on and off as he knew it wasn't fair on his partner. Years of playing 'good airman – bad airman' had had a negative effect on Colonel Jack O'Neill!

It wasn't Daniel's fault he was ill. Although they weren't 'husband and wife' – so to speak – the analogy of 'in sickness and in health' was something Jack was going to have to deal with. Funny – he'd found it easy with Sara, not that he was around much but he'd nursed her when she'd been knocked off her feet by a nasty flu bug once and he'd coped and it had been a pleasure – kinda. Thing was – Jack was struggling to see Daniel as his life partner. Sure, he loved him with all his heart but this being 'ill' crap was making him to a Jeckle and Hyde monster. He wanted to smother Daniel with love – to treat him as a lover and tend to him but he also wanted to treat him as a buddy and let him tend for himself as he always had done. He needed to find a happy medium as he knew very well that when he'd been poisoned on PX4C-349 Daniel had tended him very caringly for nearly a week. They'd been held prisoner while Jack had been serious sick and Daniel had fed him, changed his bedding, mopped his brow, cleared up his vomit and other body fluid and held him when the chills struck and bathed him when he burned. It came naturally to him and they weren't even lovers at that point.

Jack groaned and threw the covers to one side. Daniel needed him and he needed to be there for Daniel.

He grabbed his robe and made his way out of the bedroom, the sound of painful dry heaves leading his way.

xxxxx

Daniel had lain in misery and listened to Jack's snores for hours. He'd covered his head with his pillows, he'd sat rocking with his fingers in his ears – he'd turned the TV on to drown the sound and had even retreated into the kitchen - anything to escape the sound that was making both his temper and his headache escalate!

The thought of returning to base so he could recover from this damn sickness in the peace and quiet of his office with easy access to Doc Fraiser's expertise had crossed his mind more than once but he knew that running away and hiding was not the answer. He'd done that most of his life as his way of dealing with his childhood of abandonment but he knew he'd didn't have to do that any longer – well he'd thought he didn't have to do that any longer but Jack's outburst in the bedroom made him question their relationship for the first time. Maybe Jack didn't love him _enough_? When he was with SG1 Jack O'Neill would always look out for his 'kids' – his loyalty and caring went against the myth of him being a hard assed Air Force Colonel and Daniel always felt feelings of belonging and could total trust in the knowledge that if he was injured in the line of duty the team - with Colonel Jack O'Neill leading the would close ranks and tend to him.

This situation was alien to their relationship – either as loving partners or teammates. There was usually someone or something to blame when they were hurt – their jobs were full of danger and uncertainty – it was SG1 against the rest of them and that felt like a comfort blanket but Daniel now felt that the blanket had been ripped away and he felt like a struggling student again – caring for himself with no choices and no one to run to for comfort and it hurt.

He'd ended up back on the couch, wrapped in the tatty comforter and feeling horrid. Once he had a control on the awful nausea he was going to call base and arrange for someone to pick him up. He'd have to wait it out though as even the short trip to the sanction of the kitchen had caused awful dizziness and he'd literally crawled back to the comfort of his make shift bed and the safety of his trusty bucket. For the past half hour he'd hung over his new best friend as he bought up the dregs of his stomach lost in a miserable sequence as the disgusting smell triggered more dry heaves but he felt too exhausted and frightened to release his grasp on the plastic rim.

He was concentrating so much on not losing his stomach lining that he didn't hear the door opening or the soft padding of footsteps on the wooden floor. It was only when he felt familiar hands rubbing circles on his back that he realised that Jack was at his side.

"Easy, Danny."

Jack's voice was no longer harsh and short but soft and calm. Daniel wanted so much to look up and check if he was sincere or not but his head felt too heavy.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words told Daniel all he needed to know and he sagged to one side knowing Jack would support him. The bucket was gently removed from his hands, an arm went round his shoulder and he felt his body being enveloped in a Jack O'Neill special one handed hug.

"I'm sorry," the words were repeated and punctuated with a kiss on his head.

"S'okay," Daniel managed to mumble in response and allowed himself the comfort of his lover for a few minutes as he took deep breaths to help the nausea lessen.

"Feeling better?"

"Some."

"Wanna try some water and Tylenol – get this fever down?"

Daniel nodded but doubted he could move as now his stomach settled he felt overwhelming exhaustion.

"Be back in a mo," Jack kissed Daniel on top to the head once more and then eased forward and helped him settle in the corner of the couch again.

"Kay," Daniel sighed and smiled at his partner when he felt his hand being squeezed in what he knew was a silent apology. He pulled his legs into his stomach and curled up in the blanket that was being tucked round his shoulders. He pulled at Jack's hand and squeezed it back.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Don't go anywhere," Jack smiled tenderly and brushed an errant piece of hair off Daniel's forehead.

"Do I need to put that call through to the Doc now?" He then asked when he realised how hot Daniel was.

"Nah – feeling better. Not so sick," Daniel smiled.

"If you say so Doctor Jackson."

"I do."

"Don't go to sleep just yet," Jack urged when Daniel's eye lids began to flutter as the urge to give in to his exhaustion grew.

"Kay," he muttered drowsily and watched as Jack made his way to the kitchen, continually looking over his shoulder and smiling.

This was the Jack O'Neill Daniel loved the most.

Xxxxx

"God I need a shower!"

Daniel ran a hand over his sweaty face and smiled at Jack who was grinning back.

"Not arguing with you over that one," Jack agreed. "Feel better for that little nap?" He asked as he continued writing.

"How long was I asleep?" Daniel yawned and pushed himself upright.

"Bout an hour," Jack shrugged.

"Really? Seemed much longer," Daniel sighed. He remembered fighting the urge of sleep long enough so Jack could take his temperature and dish out medication – he'd turned down the offer of water though as he really wanted to sleep and not wake up vomiting within 20 minutes.

He glanced over at Jack again and noticed that he was lost in concentration as he wrote.

"What ya writing?" He asked when Jack paused.

"Just filling in your chart," Jack answered and chewed the top of his pen.

"What's it say?"

"Stuff..."

"Like..?"

Jack flicked back a couple of pages. "Patient slept for six hours, tossed and turned for one hour, vomited on and off for two hours. Got kicked outta bed by annoying partner..." Jack looked up at Daniel. "Feel free to fill the next bit in?" He waved his arm as indication that his partner should fill in the blanks.

Daniel leant his head back on the back of the sofa and took a deep breath while trying to find the best way to summarise the past few hours.

"Patient retreated to the couch in a huff after arguing with said annoying partner..."

"Touché!" Jack grinned.

"Patient spent hours desperately trying to resist the urge to continue the vomiting that had a good grip and the urge to smother partner who was snoring loudly causing the patient's headache to become excruciating."

"Sorry."

Daniel smiled to himself as he knew very well that he was playing on Jack's guilt. "Patient took drastic measures in a bid to escape the agony by retreating to the kitchen but had to sheepishly return when he became too dizzy to see straight."

"Not good."

"Patient then spent a miserable hour hanging over Bernie..."

"Bernie?"

"The bucket – his new best friend."

"Oh."

"Patient was miserable but annoying partner saw the errors of his ways and saved him from what seemed like an early grave by taking care of him," Daniel turned his head to the side and smiled.

"Annoying partner tended to the patient and the patient began to feel better."

"He's glad."

"I'm glad he's glad," Daniel closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "Tag you're it," he mumbled on the cusp of sleep once more.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well – I've got - annoying partner woke up feeling very sorry and guilty when he realised the patient was still vomiting. Annoying partner had a few words with himself – put his ass into gear – vowed to become loving partner and returned to where he should be – the patient's side. He then tenderly cared for the love of his life, took his temperature – which was 102. 8 by the way, fought the urge to phone one Doctor Janet Fraiser before medicating the patient and then sat and watched as he slept peacefully. The End."

"You don't finish with The End," Daniel mumbled sleepily. "You put the next time of check up under the entry."

"Oh – right. Okay – 11.30; help patient shower, strip bed and tuck patient in. Repeat check up in approximately one hour."

"We'll make a nurse of you yet Colonel O'Neill," Daniel chuckled.

Jack placed the notebook and pen on the table, crossed to Daniel's side and rubbed his leg.

"Shower first – nap later," he smiled. "A nice cool shower will give your fever a hand," he urged as he felt Daniel's forehead again.

Daniel's eyes fluttered open. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"Doc Fraiser – I lied," Jack mumbled and ducked his head.

"You called her?"

"You were burning and puking – I was out of my depth."

"It's just a bug," Daniel sighed. "What did she say?"

"It's just a bug," Jack shrugged.

"Told you!"

"She also said that she wanted to make sure it was just an Earth bug – she's popping over in a couple of hours to play vampire."

"Judas!"

"So – you've got time to shower and have a sleep before your ass is hers," Jack grinned and offered Daniel a hand up.

"Palming me off then?" Daniel sighed and allowed Jack to support him as he struggled to his feet.

"Absolutely," Jack chuckled as he steered his sick lover towards the bedroom. "You complain too much," he shrugged.

"Thanks for that!"

"Anytime Danny boy, "Jack laughed. "Come on – get a wriggle on – I aint getting any younger..."

Xxxx

"Well?" Jack passed Janet a cup of coffee.

"Virus," Janet accepted the drink and sat opposite Jack at the kitchen table.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I panicked?"

"Yes you did," Janet smiled. "Virus's can be nasty and he's got a good one but there's not much I can do other than make sure it's an earth virus and the blood test will tell me that when I get back to base. We just have to make sure he's comfortable while his body fights off the little bugger – which it will," she reassured.

"Sorry," Jack sighed.

"What for?"

"Panicking."

"It was out of your control," Janet shrugged and then sipped her coffee.

"He was out of control."

"He's sick – he's allowed to be."

"It was out of my control," Jack conceded graciously.

"Glad you've come round to my way of thinking," Janet grinned.

"I'm not used to things being out of my control."

"I know."

"I suck when things are out of control."

"No you don't – you deal the best you can."

"I bitch and whine and run off and call for Mommy," Jack grouched and Janet snorted.

"Hey – that offends me," she pouted.

"Sorry but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. You will get better at this caring lark you know."

"I will – when?"

Janet drained the last of her drink. "Oh – when you've gone round the roundabouts a few times," she shrugged and crossed the sink to rinse out her cup. "One piece of advice though sir," she then stated as she struggled with her coat.

"Shoot."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Don't see where you're going with this Doc," he shrugged.

"You'll be grateful of some tender loving care when you're next sick," Janet smiled.

"Ah..." Jack nodded as the penny dropped and watched as Janet crossed the room and picked her med bag up.

"Right – gotta love and leave you," she said as she fastened her coat buttons. "Daniel is going to feel pretty rough for a day or so – these things don't disappear overnight no matter how much you want them to. Try and get him to drink – don't push food and just keep going as you are. If his temperature starts to edge towards 103 call me. If he continues to vomit past the 48 hour deadline – call me..."

"You saying he could have another night like last night?" Jack interrupted.

"Quite possibly – it has to runs it's course I'm afraid. It's not like the movies," she sighed. He's going to be sick and miserable and you're going to have to be patient and kind. I promise I'll check in on you as much as I can and will suggest you take time away from work as Daniel is ill enough to warrant a buddy around." Janet rubbed Jacks arm in sympathy when he placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"You'll do just fine," she reassured. "Fluids and tender loving care. I'll give you a ring later as I should have the results from his blood work pretty quickly but I'm not expecting any surprises."

"Can't you take him with you?" Jack looked up and pleaded.

"He's not that sick," Janet chuckled.

"He said you'd say that," Jack sighed. "Has he been secretly phoning you?"

"Good bye, sir."

"Please take him?"

"Good luck!"

"I'll remember this...!"

xxxxx

"How long did Janet say this was gonna last?" Daniel asked with his head stuck in 'Bernie' again.

"About 48 hours." Jack reached over and rubbed Daniel's blanket clad leg.

"Was that 48 hours after first being sick or 48 hours after having the headache?" Daniel spat the remains of his regurgitate water into the bucket. "Cause – if it's after the headache then I can see the end of the tunnel but if it's after first being sick then I'm not sure I'll survive another couple of days feeling like this," he groaned, pushed away from his mess and rested his head back on his pillow.

It was now early evening and Daniel was still in bed. He'd managed to sleep for a few hours after Janet's departure but had woken up feeling incredibly sick again. Jack had taken the opportunity of his partner's short nap to move his office into the bedroom – so to speak. While Daniel lay under the covers he was sat on top of the bed with his files around him. He was camped out so he could keep a close eye on the ill man and had everything he needed close to hand. The ever present tray had been re stocked – the phone and his lap top were plugged in as was the mini fridge that Janet had bought them for Christmas. Jack reached into said fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of water, unscrewed the top and handed it across to his patient.

"Small sips," he urged.

"I know, I know," Daniel sighed, swilled his mouth and spat the water into the bucket before swallowing a couple of mouthfuls.

Jack clicked save on his document and reached for the bucket.

"You finished?" He asked, watching as Daniel rolled the cold bottle across his forehead.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded and Jack grabbed the container and made his way to the bathroom. "You wanna cold cloth?" He called as he flushed the contents away and rinsed out the bucket.

"Be nice," Daniel called back and inched down so he was flat on his back once more.

"Janet called," Jack informed his patient when he walked back into the room with a damp cloth.

"What did she say?" Daniel asked drowsily.

Jack carefully folded the cloth and placed it on Daniel's forehead before returning to his side of the bed and activating his laptop once more.

"She said to tell you that you have an Earth Virus," he stated grabbing his next file.

"Okay," Daniel sighed.

"She said that it showed up as the same virus as Dylan Tyler's."

"Okay."

"She said _not_ to tell you that it knocked Tyler for six and he didn't get out of bed for over a week," Jack muttered as he typed.

"Okay – what? A WEEK!" Daniel shot up, grabbed the cloth of his forehead and glared. "Did you say a week?"

"According to Steph Tyler – yeah," Jack shrugged and then patted Daniel's leg in sympathy. "Sorry, Daniel."

"Great – that's just great," Daniel grouched and flopped back down on the mattress and groaned when the action caused his head to pound even more.

He then lay and listened to Jack's fingers tapping on his keyboard and envied his partners ability to concentrate. He felt absolutely awful – too ill to sleep again and it sucked! No position was comfortable – lying on his back made his hips ache, lying on his front was claustrophobic and curled up on either side caused his stomach to churn. With blankets on he was too hot and without blankets he was too cold and he was now caught in a cycle of misery with no end in sight...

He reached for his discarded bottle of water and rolled across his burning chest and abdomen in an effort to cool down.

"When can I have my next Tylenol?" He sighed.

Jack hit his save button once more and reached for the pad. "Not for half an hour," he stated as he double checked the information. "Say's here – 'check temp 18.15 – Tylenol 18.30."

"Great," Daniel moaned, removed the now dry cloth and flung an arm over his eyes.

Jack placed the palm of his hand on the sick mans chest to confirm the heat Daniel was throwing off.

"You think you're near the 103 mark then?"

"I'm hot,"

"Yeah – I know that but do you think you're near the 103 mark?" Jack repeated, his hand moving from Daniels chest to his cheek.

"Oh – I don't know – how about we check, hey?" Daniel replied sarcastically.

"You're not due a check until 18.15," Jack shrugged.

Daniel removed his arm and glared at his 'nurse'. "How about we throw caution to the wind and check it ten minutes earlier?"

"What if it's near the 103 mark?"

"We phone Janet."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cause I like having you here."

"And?"

"And – she may say that you have to you go stay with her."

"So?"

"I like having you here," Jack repeated.

"That's mightly selfish of you. Perhaps I'd like to go stay with her."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She has the good drugs and she'll make me sleep and wake up feeling better."

"I'll sing you a lullaby."

"Pass me the thermometer," Daniel pulled his aching body into a sitting position, leant his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Thermometer," Daniel sighed and held his hand out.

"Hot toddy?"

"Jack..."

"I'll count sheep for you?"

"Enough."

Jack sighed in defeat reached for the thermometer.

"Here," he slammed it into Daniel's outstretched hand. "Knock you self out," he grouched and returned to his work, keeping one eye on his lover who rubbed his forehead as he waited for the beep of the result. Jack had to admit to himself that Daniel really did look ill and had a pang of guilt for his childish behaviour.

Xxxx

"Pass me the phone," Daniel sighed as he tossed the thermometer back on the bed.

"Well?" Jack asked, picked it up and studied it.

"102.8 – pass me the phone."

"That's not 103..."

"I feel absolutely dreadful please pass me the phone," Daniel groaned and kicked off the sheet that was covering his legs.

"Let's not be hasty," Jack urged. "Let's get the window open and see if some fresh air will help," he suggested as he jumped off the bed and pulled the curtains back. He opened the window and the cool evening air swept in.

"Better?" He asked watching Daniel for reaction but the only reaction he received was his lovers hand raised in readiment.

"Phone."

"How about you take a couple of Tylenol – wait half an hour and take it again and if it's no lower we'll call?"

"Phone..."

"A nice cool shower?"

"You're being selfish again," Daniel groaned. "I want the good drugs – please?" He begged.

"Not selfish – helpful."

"Jack, please – this is me begging. I just want to feel better," Daniel knew he was being whiney but he really did feel unwell.

"Oh – okay, okay," Jack sighed heavily. "But don't think for one minute I'll sit by your bedside in that damn uncomfortable chair," he grouched as he activated the phone. "Want me to do it?"

With great effort Daniel rolled on to his side and snatched the phone out of Jack's hand. "I'll do it," he huffed and then pressed button number 2 - the direct line to the infirmary, rested his pounding head on the pillow, held the phone to his ear and waited patiently for his call to be answered.

Xxxxxx

"But I really feel ill."

"_I know."_

"I've been throwing up again."

"_I'm sure you have."_

"I've got a fever."

"_You had one earlier. It's to be expected."_

"It's nearly 103!"

"_Ah – nearly."_

"Please Janet – medivac me?"

"_I'm sorry Daniel but you really are better off where you are."_

"But I feel so sick..."

"_You have a nasty virus that will have to run its course," _Janet sighed.

"Come over then and give me one of those happy juice IV's."

"_No Daniel."_

"A sedative?"

"_No."_

"I'll ask Jack to zat me!"

"You won't need to ask," Jack replied loud enough for Janet to hear as well.

"_Listen to me Daniel," _Janet sighed again. _"You just need to rest and let nature take its course. You will feel better..."_

"When?"

"_When your body fights off the virus..."_

"Which is when?"

"_I don't know Daniel but it won't be forever."_

"Feels like it."

"_You're being childish."_

"But I feel ill – you're my doctor – you're meant to make me feel better – it says so in your job description."

"_Go to sleep Daniel."_

"Can't."

"_Close your eyes."_

"I feel sick."

"_I don't know what to do for you."_ Janet's sigh was one of frustration now and Daniel knew he was being unreasonable but he also knew that if he didn't disconnect the call he would be throwing up while being unreasonable.

"_Daniel?" _Janet's voice miles away as Daniel groaned and tried to control another hot wave of nausea that washed over him. He then levered himself up on a shaky arm.

"Talk to Jack," he mumbled. "I'm gonna go and vomit – hope you're happy," he added, shoved the phone into Jack's hand, rolled off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom – hoping that he didn't 'decorate' the floor on his way.

Xxxxx

"_Is he?"_

"Oh, yeah," Jack leant his head on the bathroom door which Daniel had slammed and locked. The sound emulating from the room confirmed Daniel's protests.

"_You know I can't..."_

"I know."

"_He knows he has to..."_

"He knows."

"_I'm sorry."_

"So am I am. So is Daniel."

"_I'll call back in a couple of hours."_

"Okay."

"_Try and get him to sleep."_

"I will."

"_I'm sorry."_

"You've already said that."

"_I know but you could have at least a couple more days like this."_

"I'll cope."

"_I'm sure you will but will Daniel?"_

"If it gets too much I'll zat him like he asked."

"_I'll bring one over in the morning on my way to work," _Janet chuckled.

"You do that Doc," Jack laughed. "Listen – I gonna slip back into my nurses uniform," he then joked. "The sound of flushing has now replaced the sound of vomiting."

"_You do that, sir. Hope you have a good night."_

"You too."

"_Either I or Dave will call in a couple of hours – if it's not me I'll see you in the morning. I think I'll have time for a house call on my way to work."_

"Thanks doc."

Jack disconnected the call, tossed the phone back on to the bed and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"You done, Danny?"

Xxxx

Daniel felt as if he'd been ill forever and a glance at the bedside clock made his heart sink when it reviled that his light doze had only lasted half an hour. It was true - nights seem so long when you're sick.

He'd spent most of the evening curled up on the couch with Bernie again while Jack had pottered round the house doing the normal mundane chores. He'd tried to go to bed on several occasions as he'd kidded himself that he would feel better in bed but each time he'd given up after twenty minutes and had crawled back to the comfy couch and normality. In the end he'd felt sorry for Jack who, after doing the laundry, ironing, dusting AND the cleaning of the mess in the bathroom – had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position in the chair just gone midnight so had surprisingly initiated bedtime after staggering to the kitchen to make his lover his night time cup of tea as the guilt had got too much. He didn't let on that he'd paused to dry heave in the sink twice while the kettle boiled or that at one point he'd lay on the floor as he felt so dizzy and had lied through his teeth when Jack woke, thanked him for the drink and asked if he was feeling better. He'd even locked up while Jack sleepily staggered to bed and had assured his exhausted partner that he'd taken his medication, written his findings on his pad and had Bernie and water ready if he needed them. He hoped that the fact that he'd agreed with Jack that he was happy he was feeling so much better meant that his partner would have a good night's sleep and he was honestly glad when Jack began to snore softly within minutes.

It now meant he was totally alone in his misery though and he lay listlessly on his side with one leg hanging out of bed and stripped to the waist once more as the chill of fever he'd been enveloped in prior to his doze had been replaced by oppressive heat and, if he had the strength, he'd open the window again but he felt as weak as a kitten.

The sights and sounds of night were very eerie when you're alone with your own feverish mind. Daniel hadn't realised how loud the boiler was when it switched sessions or how clear the neighbourhood dogs were as they barked and howled - his illness was obviously honing his senses and he was sure he could just about make out the hoot of an owl in the nearby wood.

The thing that surprised him was how monotonous the ticking of Jack's wrist watch was and soon found himself concentrating on lowering his heart rate to the constant rhythm but failed miserably as it raced in his chest in an endeavour to help Daniel's body fight the virus that was attacking it.

The heat of the room was stifling. Trust him to get so sick in the height of summer! Although he was a child of the desert he struggled to cope with the muggy heat of Colorado Springs and this summer was particularly hot.

He lowered his other leg out of the bed and kinda lay half on and half off the mattress – he hadn't tried this position and for a couple of fleeting moments he almost thought he could sleep like this but his back soon began to ache and the cool spot of his pillow was quickly heated by his burning forehead. He was just about to flop back onto his back when Jack began to stir so he held his position and his breath and waited to see if he was waking up or not. He was actually quite relieved when his partner rolled over in bed and faced away from him and continued snoring, as that would make a change of position and a change of scenery easier so Daniel lowered his aching body out of the bed and sat on the floor. He half wondered if he just lay where he was he'd achieve some semblance of rest but when his stomach rolled with nausea once more he decided he'd take his virus somewhere Jack couldn't hear it!

Using the bed to pull himself upright he grabbed the tray with shaking hands and crept out of the room, shutting the door with a foot on his way out. He placed the tray on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch when the mere act of moving sent waves of exhaustion through his body. He buried his head into a cushion to stifle a groan then turned his head into the back of the seating and curled up into a ball. He reached up and patted the top of the couch for the comforter when he began to shiver slightly and managed to pull it round his shoulders, unfortunately he didn't have the strength to snag it down so it covered his legs so it did nothing for the chill he was feeling. He lay there for a while and listened to the sounds of the traffic on the freeway and made a mental note to tell Jack you could actually hear it as he hadn't realised that before. He tried to count the cars as they travelled but gave up when his stomach rolled again and knew that pretty soon he'd be praying to Bernie again. Problem was – Bernie was keeping Jack company in the bedroom and Daniel would have to find a new best friend to help him out as there was no way he was going to wake Jack up and admit he felt so sick again.

So he pushed up off the couch, staggered into the kitchen, flicked the lights on and looked around for a suitable container to vomit in when the time came. He settled on a mixing bowl he found in the cupboard and carefully placed it on the table. He then opened the cooler, rested his head on the ice box for a couple of minutes to try and cool down before removing a bottle of water and going in search of the laundry when the act off dumping his head in an icer backfired and caused him to shiver. After selecting one of Jack's warm fleeces he went back to the table, snagged the spare thermometer out of the draw on his way past, sat in front of his new friend the mixer bowl, struggled into the fleece and placed the thermometer under his tongue – keeping one hand on the bowl – just in case.

When the clatter of the thermometer on the table made him jump Daniel realised he must have nodded off for a while. He quickly replaced the glass tube under his tongue, turned his head and watched the second hand of the wall clock for exactly two minutes. He then bemoaned the fact that he hadn't thought to bring his glasses with him when he struggled to read the mercury but he could just about manage to bring the red line into focus. He hung his head when the blurry line seemed to be over the 103 mark. He so wanted to phone Janet and cry but knew he'd risk a lecture as Jack had assured her that he was on the mend after his little white lie so he had to deal with the fact that he was burning and hope that the reading wasn't that accurate. Assuring himself that he felt lucid enough for his fever not to be that dangerous he set about urging his empty, sore stomach to rebel as he knew that once he was sick he'd have a window of opportunity to get horizontal once more and sleep and sleep would be so nice.

Xxxxxx

Vomiting bile hurt like heck and Daniel almost wished he'd taken Jack up on the offer of soup and crackers at supper time – at least that wouldn't hurt as much coming back up.

It had taken nearly half an hour for his stomach to do what it was told and Daniel was so tired now and could almost sleep with his head resting on the bowl. He had tried so hard to hasten the vomiting – he'd rocked, spat, shoved his fingers down his throat. He'd paced, he'd sat on the floor, he'd lain on the floor and he'd even rolled from side to side while on the floor! Being sick was miserable but feeling so nauseous that he could cry was even worse!

The smell of the strong cheese in the cooler hadn't worked, the ripe aroma of Jack's old sneakers hadn't worked – in the end it was the head shoved into the trash and the day old fish carcass that had done the trick and had Daniel rushing back to Marvin the mixer bowl - berating himself for not just tossing his cookies in the trash or just down the sink come to that and avoid having to clear up any mess.

His dry heaving was petering out now and he was reduced to spiting as his stomach finally showed signs of settling once more. Sweat was pouring off his body and tears were pouring down his face - he was feeling really hot again and, when he was finally sure that his vomiting spell was over, he pushed away from the table and staggered into the lounge in search of medication to lower his fever before he slept.

Managing to lower his weak body onto the couch he reached for the Tylenol and his pad and paper. He quickly dry swallowed two capsules and made notes on the pad – fighting the urge to sleep as he wrote. When he finished he tossed the pad back onto the table and struggled out of the fleece – almost ripping it off in his urgency to cool down. He then flung the fleece the same way as the pad and flopped down on his back, closed his eyes and expected sleep to overcome him pretty quickly but was wrong. After spending ages tossing and turning trying desperately to escape the oppressive heat he gave up, sat up, leant forward and placed his head in his hands.

He didn't know what to do with himself and he desperately wanted to sleep and feel better- the heat of the house was making things unbearable now and he longed for cool air and, after much thought he decided that if he couldn't get comfortable indoors – he'd have a go outdoors so he picked up a cushion, the comforter and bottle of water and made his way out to the patio in the garden. He dragged a lounger onto the paved area, placed his cushion on it and gingerly lay down - he sighed in relief when the early morning air began cooling his body and was finally lulled to sleep by the dawn chorus.

Xxxxx

A rumble of thunder in the distance pulled Jack from his sleep. He rolled over to check on Daniel when he realised that it was now light and sighed when he discovered he was alone in bed.

"Daniel?" He called thinking that his partner maybe in the bathroom but when there was no answer he grabbed his robe and went in search of his wayward patient.

After physically checking the bathroom he moved his search to the lounge expecting to find Daniel curled up on the lounge but – nope, no sign. On his way to the kitchen he noticed the medication tray on the coffee table and his green fleece on the floor – things were not making much sense and he called for Daniel once more but was greeted by silence. He went to pick the fleece up and came across the medication pad and skimmed what looked like a new entry.

_Waited for Jack to sleep._

_Felt awful still – sorry I lied._

_Very hot – took fleece off – took tablets – tried to sleep – felt awful – too hot._

_Need to sleep badly..._

_DJ_

"Dammit, Daniel," Jack threw the pad onto the couch and at the same time he realised the patio door was wide open.

He pulled his robe tighter round his body and soon found his missing archaeologist – spread eagled, bare chested and snoring on a lounger on the patio!

Xxxx

Jack knelt at Daniel's side, placed his hand on the sleeping man's forehead and discovered the reason his partner had sought out the cool night air – he was burning again – or still – he wasn't quite sure as he'd managed to sleep through the night that Daniel obviously suffered through.

"Daniel?" Jack gently shook the nearest hot shoulder when the wind whipped up further and lightening lit up the grey sky of early morning – the heavens looked like they were going to open any second and he needed to get Daniel indoors and out of the rain. He repeated the action when there was response and was rewarded with at push of his hand away when Daniel moved restlessly.

"Go way. Sleeping," he mumbled. "Tired."

"I know you're tired buddy but it's gonna rain."

"Close. Window."

Jack smiled slightly at his friend's confusion. "Can't do that Daniel, you're outside – there's no window to shut."

"Got to sleep," Daniel groaned and then tried to turn onto his side but Jack pulled him back.

"Yes, you can sleep but tucked up in bed – come on," he persisted and finally Daniel opened his eyes and glanced around his surroundings before settling his gaze on his partner.

"Jack?"

"Ah – there you are!" Jack smiled.

"Where am are?"

"That makes no sense," Jack chucked.

Daniel inched up in the lounger and frowned when he realised he was in the garden.

"Why am I outside?"

"You tell me."

Daniel turned his head and blinked slowly. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Another clap of thunder halted Jack's witty retort and he grasped Daniel by his arm and eased the pliant man out of the lounger.

"A discussion for another time – when you're firing on full cylinders," he said as he guided his charge in from the rain. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm so tired."

"I know."

"I was sleeping."

"I know – sorry," Jack gently eased Daniel onto the bed and Daniel immediately placed his head in his hands.

"I haven't slept in years," he moaned.

"Slight exaggeration Doctor Jackson," Jack chuckled as he plumped Daniel's pillows, eased the sick man round, urged him to lie down and the exhausted man was soon horizontal once more.

"I just wanted to sleep," Daniel sighed.

"I know," Jack soothed and pulled the covers up to Daniels shoulders. "You can sleep now," he promised.

"I can?"

"Yes you can."

And as if he'd been waiting for permission Daniel's eyes closed, his head lolled to one side and he was sleeping within seconds.

Jack sat at his side for a while, gently running his fingers through his stringy, sweat soak hair until he was happy that Daniel was not only down for the count but that his fever had reduced by a few degrees. When he was sure that the sick man was sleeping deeply and peacefully he pulled the warm duvet up over the thin sheet, placed Bernie on the floor in vomiting distance and left his partner to sleep – hoping he would now get the rest he so desperately needed.

xxxx

"Mornin' Doc," Jack greeted the base chief medical doctor.

"Morning sir," Janet wiped her feet, shook her umbrella and handed Jack her rain coat. "Lovely day," there was more than a hint of sarcasm behind her greeting as it had been raining torrentially for a couple of hours now.

"Coffee?" Jack asked as he hung Janet's dripping coat on the coat rack and then lead the way down the hall.

"Would be lovely," Janet nodded. "Did you have a good night?" She then asked and placed her med bag on the table as Jack plucked two mugs out of the dishwasher and crossed to the coffee machine.

"Oh – I had a good night," he shrugged as he filled the mugs. "In fact – I had a great night," he smiled and passed Janet her coffee.

"Why am I sensing a but here?" Janet asked, taking a sip.

"No but Doc, I slept like a baby..."

"But?"

"You asked if I had a good night..." Jack shrugged taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ah – I see where you're going," Janet sighed. "Should I be asking if our lovely archaeologist had a good night?" She queried as she took the seat opposite.

"Ah – there's the million dollar question!"

"I thought you said he was doing better?"

"Well – I thought he 'was' doing better – that's what he told me."

"Let me guess – he hoodwinked you?"

"Good and proper."

"Go on."

Jack sighed and stretched. "Well – while I had my beauty sleep it looks like he spent the night vomiting."

"Looks like?"

"I have evidence."

"You do?"

"Yup – he left me a ton of clues."

"Go on."

"The bugger kept a diary."

"Good for him."

"You wanna see it?"

"Absolutely."

Jack sighed; pushed away from the table, reached for the pad he'd left on the sink and passed it to Janet who was finishing her coffee.

"I give you exhibit A!" He sat back and watched as Janet took in the information.

"Ah," she sighed as she read.

"Exhibit B was a bucked splattered with you know what."

"Okay."

"And exhibit C – the clincher – was a feverish, snoring archaeologist stretched out on a lounger on the patio in a thunder storm."

Janet's head snapped up. "He was where?"

"Half naked – sleeping in the thunder storm."

"For crying out loud," Janet sighed. "Where is he now?" She then demanded as she reached for her med bag.

Jack reached for his mug of coffee and grinned. "Tucked up in bed – knock ya self out Doc." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right..." Janet made her way out of the kitchen muttering "of all the stupid, irresponsible things..." under her breath as she prepared herself for battle.

"Have fun," Jack called after her and then sat back with a self satisfying look on his face. This will teach Daniel for lying to him.

Xxxxxxx

Janet had a lecture on the tip of her tongue but pulled up short when she found Daniel moving restlessly in bed and looking as sick as he said he felt.

She took a deep breath to control her temper and put her annoyed Doctor hat away and replaced it with her caring friend one. Sometimes she forgot how unpleasant it was to feel sick – she'd been lucky that – a part from tonsillitis as a child and a nasty chest infection last winter - she'd been pretty healthy all her life and was almost blaze when it came to reassuring her patients with, what she considered 'minor' aliments – those bugs that just needed rest and time - that they would soon feel better. She actually dealt better with the life threatening situations – the ones that needed her vast experience and knowledge. She'd fix them and send them on their way with an almost smug satisfaction of a job well done with barely another thought – if the patient was home then their status would be recuperating rather than healing and her roll would change to a monitor of their status. She'd detested her rotation in Family Medicine and had fought all the way not to join her father in his small country practice – she hated the thought of treating mere coughs and colds and loved the idea of treating open compound fractures instead!

She'd kinda lost track of her oath and could kick herself for underestimating how sick Daniel must feel.

Placing her bag on the floor she sat on the edge of the bed, gently placed her hand on Daniel's forehead and sighed at the heat emulating from her friend. She withdrew her hand and was about to reach into her bag for her thermometer when Daniel whispered her name. She looked up and smiled when she saw her friend watching her drowsily.

"Hey," she greeted warmly.

"You come to put me out of my misery?" Daniel's plea was heart wrenching.

Janet shook her head and chuckled. "Sorry," she smiled tenderly. "Just come to see if I can make you more comfortable." She reached over and brushed Daniel's bangs off his forehead. Two blue eyes blinked slowly as her friend surrendered to her touch of comfort.

"You're not going to take me back with you are you?" He sighed.

"I'm not going to take you back with me," Janet nodded.

"Oh."

"How you feeling?" Janet kept up her soothing motion.

"Shit," Daniel admitted.

"Shit? You're a linguist and that's all you can up with?"

"Okay – how about – terrible, awful, horrible, frightful, ghastly – under the weather, appalling..."

"I get it," Janet held her hands up in surrender.

"Dreadful, ailing, in poor health, off color..."

"You're a very good linguist," Janet praised.

"Thank you," Daniel grinned softly.

Janet picked up her bag and removed her stethoscope and thermometer. "Now we have ascertained that you don't feel very well let's see if your virus has morphed into something that may – and I mean may – require some of my 'happy juice' or a ride in my car," she smiled and then placed the thermometer in Daniel's ear.

"Hear you had a tough night." she said while waiting for the beep of a result.

"Don't remember much," Daniel sighed. "Remember feeling very sick," he admitted.

"Well – the fact that the colonel found you sleeping in a thunder storm kind of gave how you felt anyway."

"I was so hot."

Janet removed the thermometer and sighed. "Well – you're still hot," she smiled sadly and turned showed Daniel the digital readout.

"Pah - 102.2 – that's one of my lower readouts," Daniel shrugged.

"It's still not at all good," Janet popped the thermometer back into her back and placed her stethoscope into her ears. "Let's have a listen to your chest."

Daniel lay limply on his back and allowed Janet access to his burning body - he closed his eyes as she checked his lungs, heart and ears and half hoped she'd find signs of some sort of infection as he knew a couple of days of antibiotics would make him feel better quicker but sighed when Janet sat back and told him that everything was clear.

"Just the virus then?" He shrugged.

"Just the virus," Janet confirmed.

"I'm so fed up."

"I know."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing."

Daniel opened his eyes and gazed wearily at his friend. "Nothing?" Surely there was something that would make him feel better.

"Carry on like you have been," Janet patted his arm in sympathy. She then eased Daniel's head up slightly and helped him swallow some Tylenol

"No miracle cure then?" Daniel sighed as he flopped back onto his pillows again.

"Nope."

"No sarcophagus?"

"Nope," Janet chuckled.

"No healing device?"

"No, Daniel."

"Just suffer?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Oh – that's just so great." Daniel closed his eyes again.

"You can do this Daniel," Janet smiled sadly at the look of total dejection on the sick man's face. "Hell – how many times have you died?"

"Felt better when I died," Daniel muttered.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Janet teased.

"Good bedside manner Doctor Fraiser."

"I do my best."

Janet then watched as Daniel absentmindedly began to stroke his abdomen and roll his head slowly from side to side. "You still feeling sick?" She asked as Daniel groaned and pulled his legs into his stomach.

"Oh, hell yeah," he panted and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"When was the last time you kept anything down?" Janet asked as Daniel moaned miserably, rolled onto his side and buried a sob into his pillow.

"Nothing stayed down last night – or in the day. Puked most of the night before," Daniel rocked as his nausea grew. "Can't remember – sorry. God I feel so awful Janet... Need to be sick," he groaned and then struggled upright as he began to heave.

Janet grabbed the bucket and supported his shaking body as he gave into his nausea once more.

She rubbed his back in sympathy when the painful heaves only produced a small amount of liquid - his stomach was obviously drained of any contents and she was sure he was pretty much on the way to being dehydrated.

When Daniel spat and sighed with relief she helped him lie down again and reached for her bag.

"I'm going to give you a shot to help with the nausea," she said as she double checked the dosage of Compazine she began to prepare.

"This should help and then I'll leave Jack some suppositories to use if you can't keep any water down afterwards," she stated as she pulled Daniel's boxers down slightly and injected the medication into his thigh.

"There – just relax and let it work," she soothed as she then wiped the injection site with a medi wipe.

"Kay," Daniel mumbled sleepily.

Janet placed the used pre filled syringe into her portable sharps box and then pulled the quilt up to Daniel's shoulders.

"I'll leave you to sleep," she gently kissed Daniel's forehead. "Jack's staying home with you today."

"Kay."

"I'll phone you later to see how you're doing."

"Kay."

Janet snapped her bag shut and watched as her friend succomed to his exhaustion once more and vowed that she'd always listen when Doctor Daniel Jackson complained about how ill he felt – he was normally right.

She then tip toed out and made her way for 'hand over' with the newest recruit to her medical team.

Xxxxxx

The heat of the sun pouring through the window matched the heat pouring off the ill man plastered to Jack's side.

It was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon and each hour spent looking after the ailing man during the morning had seemed like an eternity to the leader of SG1 as Jack wasn't used to so much inactivity – he was a 'doer' - a man that didn't sit still and the morning had crawled by as he continually checked his patient every five minutes but Daniel had slept soundly for the first time in days, only stirring on Jack's urging to drink – and – touch wood – the liquid had stayed down thanks to the shot that Janet had given him.

Jack had given up obsessing on Daniel's condition by lunch time though and had then found himself plenty of things to do -the house had never been cleaner – the laundry basket was empty and there was homemade chicken soup simmering on the stove now.

After doing all the chores Jack had joined his sick lover as he missed his company – not that Daniel was much company at the moment but Jack felt more useful just being at his side and offering comfort when he groaned and whimpered as the lunch time dose of Tylenol wore off and his fever climbed once more.

Daniel wasn't just plastered against Jack he was practically in his lap, one leg was hooked over Jack's leg – one arm was round Jack's waist and his head lolled on Jack's shoulder. Luckily for Jack he'd made sure he had everything at his fingers tips again – lap top, phone, TV remote, medication...and he was more than happy to have his lover in his arms. If only Daniel wasn't so hot he'd enjoy the opportunity to kick back, let go and catch up on some sleep but the fact that his partner burned once more kept him alert to the continuing illness and Jack was counting down the minutes to the next dose of fever reducers but, unfortunately, they weren't due for another hour.

Jack was trying to lose himself on a game of hockey that was being repeated on the sports channel but Daniel's increased restlessness was making concentrating hard.

"It's okay," he soothed when Daniel shifted in his arms so that he was lying flat on his stomach across Jack's lap. Jack then moved his leg slightly so he could cushion Daniel's head that was buried in his stomach and gently stroked the linguists sweat soaked back when he whimpered.

"I know," he commiserated, knowing how awful Daniel must feel with his continuing high temperature – he was so glad that the vomiting had lessoned and that Daniel was keeping water down though as Janet had been debating caving in and taking the archaeologist back with her and pin him to a bed with a couple of drip's providing him with fluids instead.

When Daniel moved restlessly again Jack eased a pillow under his head and Daniel sighed, smacked his lips and settled once more.

Jack scooted up the headboard a bit more so he was more comfortable, patted Daniel's head and went to pick up the remote control but the ringing of his cell made him jump slightly.

"O'Neill," he kept his voice low when Daniel moaned in response to the loud noise of the couple of rings Jack couldn't prevent after finally locating his cell that was half buried under his files.

"_Hey, sir."_

Jack immediately recognised his second in commands voice. "Hey Carter, how's things?"

"_Everything's great sir – this new batch are so enthusiastic." _

Jack smiled at the Majors own enthusiasm. "That's good – we could do with some keen young blood."

"_Well – they're champing at the bit to get going and Hector and I are doing our best to rein them in slightly."_

"How's the hotel?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers through Daniel's hair when the sick man moaned again and wrapped his arm round Jack's waist.

"_Four star!"_

"Very nice – when are you due back?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon all being well."_

"Okay."

"_Actually sir I was phoning to ask a favour."_

"Shoot."

"_Could you pop along to my office and retrieve the Nox file? I need someone to fax me the cover information page."_

"Sorry, Carter – no can do."

"_Oh?"_

"I'm not at the mountain – I'm on Daniel sitting duties."

"_Oh?"_

"I'm at home with my arms full of one feverish archaeologist as we speak."

"_Oh dear."_

"Yes – oh dear."

"_I take it he's not well?"_

"He's more than not well – he's sick!"

"_That doesn't really make sense but I get the point."_

"I knew you would."

"_Earth bound sick or alien sick?"_

"Earth bound – lots of vomiting and lots and lots of fever."

"_It's not like Daniel to be sick."_

"I know!"

"_How long?"_

"I have no idea – seems like forever."

"_Oh dear."_

"Yes – oh dear."

"_What does Janet say?"_

"Virus – nasty virus. Needs to run its course."

"_Can I do anything?"_

"Well – he has begged for a healing device..."

"_That bad?"_

"That bad."

"_Give him my love."_

"Yeah..."

"_As much as I don't want to come across as unsympathetic sir – but I have to..."_

"You go Carter – go do your Astrophysics' stuff."

"_I'm sorry he's sick."_

"Me too."

"_Tell him I'll call in on my way home tomorrow."_

"Will do."

"_Look after him."_

"As always."

"_See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah – see you tomorrow - enjoy yourself."

Jack disconnected the call, tossed the cell back on the bed and was then surprised to see Daniel watching him sleepily.

"Hey – look who's awake," he smiled and tenderly brushed Daniel's bangs off his forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Who was that?"

"Carter – how you feeling?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine – how you feeling?"

"When's she back?"

"I'm not gonna answer anymore of your questions until you answer mine – so – for the fourth and final time – how you feeling?"

"Third," Daniel corrected as he lethargically knuckled his eyes.

"What?"

"Not the forth – the third and final time," Daniel's words were muffled as he yawned into the pillow.

"You know I have the patience of a saint don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well – you're testing it Doctor Jackson!"

"Oh – sorry."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Daniel!"

"Jack?"

"Fer crying out loud..." Jack pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Ill – I feel ill," Daniel admitted finally.

"Not sick?"

"Nope not sick – just ill."

"Well – ill is better than sick in my book," Jack smiled. "Ill means lack of sick."

"I can actually see the logic there."

"Clever huh?"

"Is there anything on the tray that will stop me feeling ill?"

"Not yet."

"Oh?"

"Another 30 minutes."

"That sucks."

"I know – try and sleep some more."

"Read to me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Anything – I don't care."

"Oookay," Jack reached for one of his files and Daniel turned onto his side and pulled the duvet up over his bare shoulders when his high temperature hit the chill producing level.

Jack sighed at Daniel's distress, smoothed out the covers and began.

"PX4W-894 was the next on the list of designated hot spots..."

Xxxxxxxxx

Jack placed his empty bowl in the dishwasher, turned and rubbed Daniel's robe covered back.

"I've just run you a bath," he informed the weak man who was sat at the kitchen table, head propped up by one hand and stirring his own half eaten chicken broth with his other. Daniel had hoped the fact that now his nausea was under control he'd feel like eating but as soon as Jack placed the homemade soup in front of him his stomach had immediately objected and, after managing a couple of spoonfuls he was feeling sick once more.

"I've added some of those bath salts Carter bought you," Jack continued as he picked up the bread basket and then held his hand out for Daniel's bowl.

"You don't have to eat that," he smiled.

"Smelt great," Daniel looked up and returned the smile.

"Its okay, Daniel," Jack accepted the bowl of his friend. "I didn't think you'd be up to eating much yet," he shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

Jack turned, placed the used crockery on the drainer and returned to Daniel's side.

"You'll feel better after a bath," he promised and held out his hand.

Daniel sighed and took the proffered hand. "Yeah," he nodded in agreement and then allowed Jack to help him up and then support him on, what seemed to the sick man, his marathon journey to the bathroom.

It was now nearly nine o'clock in the evening and Daniel had managed to sleep again after his much needed dose of Tylenol. Jack had remained at his side and had lost himself in an old war film and they hadn't realised how late it was when Daniel finally re joined the living after Jack's rumbling stomach penetrated through his fog of illness – the fact that his own stomach returned the noise had lulled him into a false sense of optimism that the virus was on the wane but the way he was feeling right now quashed that feeling. Soaking his aching joints sounded wonderful and he hoped the tepid water he knew Jack would have run would bring his fever down to a more acceptable level once more.

Daniel paused at the doorway to the bathroom when the room span in front of him.

"You gonna make this?" Jack asked with concern as he steadied the swaying man.

Daniel took several deep breaths. "Piece of cake," he sighed when the room finally stood still.

"Let's get you in before you pass out," Jack urged. "I'm not sure my old knees would survive if I have to haul your limp body of the floor," he joked as he helped Daniel remove his robe. "And those tatty things," he prompted when Daniel showed no sign of taking his boxers off. He then steadied Daniel's elbow as his final garment was removed.

"Cccold," Daniel complained, rubbing his arms when the drop in temperature caused goose bumps to appear all over his body.

"Bath's all nice and warm," Jack smiled as he helped the shivering man in.

Daniel eased back with a sigh when the sweet smelling water enveloped his body.

"Feels wonderful," he closed his eyes and relaxed fully.

"I bet," Jack smiled. "You want that pillow thing?" He then asked reaching for Daniel's trusty towelling pillow.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded and Jack eased the pillow under Daniel's head.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Want the lights out?"

"Please."

Jack had taken the time to place several candles around the bath knowing the soft glow of candlelight would be soothing.

"I'm just gonna sit here and read for a bit," he informed the drowsy man.

"You don't have to."

"Don't want ya falling asleep and drowning on me," Jack smiled as he sat on the toilet seat with a hockey magazine. "Don't fancy explaining that one to the Doc."

"Not sure she'd be that surprised knowing my track record at the moment," Daniel mumbled.

"Yeah," Jack nodded in agreement and started flicking through his magazine until he came to the article he was reading earlier. "Holler if ya need anything," he was soon engrossed in the finer rules of the game as Daniel dozed comfortably.

Xxxxx

"J'ck?"

"Yeah," Jack was still lost in his reading.

"I think I need to get out," Daniel turned his head so he faced his lover.

"Yeah – in a minute," Jack turned the page and continued to read. "Just wanna finish this."

Daniel took a deep breath and urged his dimming world back into focus. He'd managed to achieve a light doze but had woken up feeling very hot and faint. If he could he'd get out of the bath on his own but knew that any attempt may be fraught with danger the way he felt.

"Sorry, Jack," he mumbled. "But I'm not feeling too good." He inched up into an upright position and hung his head, hoping to escape the heat of the water and the steam coming off it.

Jack immediately threw his magazine to one side and went to Daniel's aid.

"Dammit – why didn't you say anything?" He held the wet man under his arms and allowed him to lean heavily on his shoulders.

"I did," Daniel muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. "Only just started to feel like this."

"Take it easy," Jack then urged as he supported Daniel as he shakily managed to climb out of the bath.

"Feel faint," Daniel moaned as he swayed. Jack tried to hold him steady with one hand and snag a towel with the other but he quickly gave up in his endeavour when Daniel's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he then found himself with an arm full of limp, wet archaeologist.

"Dammit, Daniel," he grouched as he eased the unconscious man down onto the bathroom floor, placed him in the recovery position and covered him with a towel. He then opened the window as wide as he could to allow some fresh air in and returned to Daniel and started to rub his arm vigoursly with a towel – hoping to bring him round quickly.

"Doc aint gonna be happy about this," he tutted has he then rubbed Daniel's leg.

"Don't tell her then."

Jack grinned at the mumbled response.

"You back with me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Bath was nice but too hot." Daniel lay limply on his side with his eyes still shut.

"Ya think," Jack shook his head. Maybe the dip in the bath on an empty stomach hadn't been one of his brightest ideas.

"Feeling cooler now though," Daniel sighed.

"Good."

"Floor's kinda cold."

"Think you can get up?"

Daniel lifted his head slightly. "Um...maybe in a minute or two when the room stops spinning," he admitted and returned to his previous position.

"Do I need to get the Doc?" Jack lifted Daniel's head again and placed a rolled up towel under it.

"Just give me a minute," Daniel smiled sadly and Jack ran his fingers through his lover's wet hair.

"Take your time," he soothed. "I'm just gonna fetch you some warm PJ's and a glass of water, okay?"

"Kay."

"Don't you go anywhere," he teased knowing full well that Daniel was in no condition to move just yet.

"Kay."

Xxxxxxxxx

"You sure you're feeling better?" Jack accepted the empty glass off Daniel who was now dry, in clean night clothes and tucked up in bed once more.

It had taken over half an hour before Daniel felt well enough to dry off and get changed and, if truth be told, he was still feeling pretty weak and shaky.

"I'm fine," he hoped his half smile was convincing as he leant back against his pillows.

"I still think I should call the doc," Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. It seemed to him that Daniel was taking one step forward and two steps back at the moment.

"If you do she'll high tail her way round here and haul us over the coals," Daniel sighed.

"And – if I don't she'll high tail her way round here and haul us over the coals when she finds out we didn't..."

Daniel's snort of laughter lifted the mood slightly. "Oh – don't you worry – she'll find out," he chuckled.

"Bet she knows already," Jack joined in with the joking. "Bet she bugged the place on her last visit."

"Bet it's been bugged all along."

"Damn NID."

"Yeah." Daniel couldn't smother the yawn that escapes after his response.

Jack reached over and ran his hand through his exhausted lover's hair. "Think it's time all sick, lightheaded archaeologist's got some shut eye," he smiled tenderly.

"Think I could sleep," Daniel yawned again.

"Come on – scoot down," Jack urged.

"Yes, Mom," Daniel grouched and rolled his eyes.

"Good, boy," Jack teased as Daniel allowed him to tuck him in. "I'm just gonna lock up and I'll be joining you," he sneaked a kiss as Daniel's eyes closed.

"Kay," Daniel sighed.

"Keep my side warm."

"As always," Daniel mumbled and rolled onto his side.

Jack dimmed the bedside lamp and made his way to the kitchen. He needed to make a phone call...

Xxxx

"Don't be mad."

"_Go on."_

"He's fine..."

"_Go on."_

"He's stopped puking."

"_I'm glad but go on..."_

"His temperature is below 101..."

"_Cut to the chase, sir."_

Jack could hear the growing frustration in the base medical officer's voice and knew he should face the music and so he took a deep breath.

"Hepassedoutoutafterhisbath..." There. He'd said it!

"_He did what!"_

"I told you not to be mad."

"_What on earth was he doing having a bath on his own!" _

"He wasn't – I was there..."

"_So – you LET him pass out?"_

"Didn't have much say in it. He got out – swayed for a bit and then – boom – out cold." Jack knew it sounded bad.

"_Did he hit his head?"_

"No – I caught him," Jack sighed.

"_I'll be right over..."_

"No. He's okay – sleeping like a babe now," Jack reassured. "Just not a good call of mine to let him have a bath on an empty stomach."

"_You got that right!"_

Janet sounded pissed and Jack felt guilty.

"Listen – he wasn't out for long doc, came round and was lucid. He's kept some water down and forced himself to eat a banana. He's sleeping comfortably now – promise."

There was silence at the other end of the phone and Jack knew that Janet was processing the information he'd just given her. Soon the sigh Janet gave before answering indicated that Jack and Daniel had won this round – just.

"_Okay – okay. Let him sleep but set your alarm. I want you to check on him every couple of hours in case he did take a knock the head. Make him drink at the same time and he really needs to get eating or I will drag him back here kicking and screaming – do you understand, sir?"_

"Yes, doc."

"_Good. This is me not being very happy about things, Colonel."_

Jack hated it when Janet Fraiser bought out her 'disappointed' tone.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry – we're sorry," he added for good effect.

"_You two are the worse patients I've ever had – do you know that?"_

"I'm sure we are," Jack sighed again.

"_And I don't know which one of you is worse."_

"We're sorry," Jack repeated.

"_Well – yes, I hope you are."_

Janet's returned sigh made it round two to Jack.

"_No more baths."_

"No more baths."

"_I'll check in some time tomorrow."_

"Thank you."

"_I'm going home now to have a very large glass of chardonnay."_

"You do that."

"_Dave is on the hot line tonight."_

"Okay."

"_Good night, sir."_

"Good night, doc."

Well – that had gone well.

Jack finished the call – locked up and joined his sleeping partner. He set his cell alarm and soon joined Daniel in the land of nod.

xxxxxxx

The night went like clockwork.

Jack had shaken Daniel awake a couple of times to make sure he was okay and dish out any medicine required and they'd both fallen asleep again immediately afterwards. Infact – they'd both slept really well and Jack had woken feeling really refreshed and had popped out for some fresh bread and eggs for breakfast as Daniel continued to rest comfortably after ensuring him that he'd be fine on his own for ten minutes.

The coffee was brewing and the eggs were scrambled so Jack went to chivvy Daniel on and was surprised to find him sat on the edge off the bed - pants on, topless and with a rolled up pair of socks in his hands.

"Hey," Jack greeted from the doorway. "Whatcha doin?" He asked when he realised that Daniel had his SGC commissioned blue BDU pants on and was staring down at his hands.

"Getting ready for work," Daniel shrugged as he pulled his socks apart and it was when Jack noticed that Daniel's hands were shaking that he kinda got that hint that not much had really changed this morning. He crossed the room, knelt in front of his lover and tipped his chin so he looked him in the eye – his heart sank when he saw the fever bright blink of confusion Daniel gave him.

"Not today buddy," Jack smiled tenderly as he kept things light.

"Oh?"

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and sighed. "First off – you're in no condition to go anywhere just yet."

"Oh..."

"Second thing – it's Saturday – we don't have to work this weekend."

"Oh..." Daniel's expression was of pure confusion. "I've lost track of time," he admitted.

"Yeah – me too," Jack nodded. "But I promise you – it is Saturday and there is nowhere we need to go today."

"Okay," Daniel dropped the socks onto the floor and then rubbed his temples. "My head hurts," he admitted.

"Yeah – I know - your temps up."

"I've had enough of this."

"I bet," Jack rubbed his leg in sympathy.

They sat in silence for a while until Jack suddenly remembered why he came to wake Daniel up.

"Come on, pop your PJ's back on," he urged giving Daniel's leg a squeeze. "I've got some yummy O'Neill's eggs ready – with a side order of Tylenol - and coffee in the pot," he smiled. "Let's get something in that empty stomach of so you don't keel over again."

Xxxxxxx

It really was a stunning summer's day again and if it wasn't for the fact that Daniel was still unwell Jack would have packed up the jeep and they'd have high tailed it to the cabin for a weekend of fishing and relaxation.

As it was he was spending the day tackling the back yard and garden while Daniel slept.

He'd persuaded Daniel to eat something and to be fair he had tired but Jack put a stop to his agony when two mouthfuls of eggs caused dry heaving. At least the couple of glasses of water and Tylenol stayed down before he flopped on the couch and immediately fallen asleep again and he'd been that way for a couple of hours now.

Jack had the patio doors wide open – not only to allow some fresh air in but also he could keep an ear out if his partner needed him while he worked

The garden was normally Daniel's domain when they had time down, they had a gardener who popped in every now and again when they were off world but the archaeologist loved to potter round doing the necessary up keep when he could. Jack would supervise from a garden chair if he was around but today he was really enjoying getting his hands dirty.

Their job dictated that home life was always on the back burner. Their house was basic and uncluttered and the garden was half paved and half lawned with just a couple of flowering bushes at Daniel's insistence. Gone was the linguist's cluttered apartment – most of his archaeological collection were in boxes in the attic along with Jack's Air Force stuff as they just weren't around enough to maintain their house anymore and, although it was thought of as a 'home' it wasn't as homely as either men would ideally like.

The kitchen was minimalistic – the lounge contained one couch, two arm chairs, a coffee table, Daniel's piano and part of his book collection. The two bedrooms had beds and fitted wardrobes - that's all. There were no little nick naks – no souvenirs – just a couple of framed photos of the team on down time. They had to treat the house as almost a rented property and keep things neutral.

Jack's cabin had their personal touches stamped on it now – Jack's childhood memories that now included snippets of Daniel's past as well – photo albums and old comic collections filled the book shelves and it was somewhere both men went to escape to their second life as plain old Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. The cabin was where they were going to retire – that decision had been an easy one and Jack had promised that Daniel would get the garden of his dreams – rose bushes, fruit trees, chickens – the works and the one thing he was going to make sure was their first purchase was going to be was a sit on mower – his back was killing him using the push along one at the moment!

He was also hot, thirsty and tired now.

Time for a break, a glass of lemonade and a check on Daniel.

Xxxxxxx

God, Daniel was beautiful!

Jack stood in the doorway with his glass of lemonade and just watched his lover sleep.

Daniel was sprawled on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other resting on his chest which rose and fell steadily as a sure indication that his sleep was restful. His white T-shirt rose up slightly to show a slither of Daniel's belly and one of his pyjama covered legs hung off the couch while the other was bent at the knee and flopped to one side. His head was turned toward the patio and the air from the fan Jack had positioned on the coffee table to provide some sort of breeze gently blew his hair off his forehead. The only real signs of illness were the two fever spots on his cheek's and Bernie within in reach – just in case.

Though he was loathed to, Jack knew he needed to wake his patient and get some fluids into him and was just about to return to the kitchen for some water when there was a knock at the door. He pulled his T-shirt on and made his way along the hall, already knowing exactly who it was!

"Hold ya horses, Carter," he called as he unlocked the door.

"Hey," he returned the smile his second in command gave him when the door opened.

"Hey, sir," Sam greeted, wiped her feet and accepted the invitation to 'come right in!'

"Coffee?" Jack offered from the kitchen.

"Tea would be nicer. It's a bit hot for coffee today," Sam replied as she removed her cardigan.

"Tea it is," Jack smiled and filled the kettle. "You made good time," he stated as he popped two teabags into a small pot - Daniel would only drink teapot made tea and Jack had got into the habit himself – no dunking in the O'Neill/Jackson house!

"Yeah – the roads were pretty clear and the briefing with the General was short – think we're gonna go things more thoroughly when you're back," Sam smiled. "Plus the normal medical checks are not so longwinded if you've not been off world – as you know," she added as took the offered cup of tea.

"So...It was good?"

"It was great!" Sam beamed. "I'm really excited about the next six months. How was Washington?"

Jack took a sip of his tea and shrugged. "It was Washington – full of stuffy shirt know it all's and long boring meetings – what can I say?"

"The norm then?"

"Pretty much."

Sam placed her cup on the kitchen table and glanced around. "Where's Daniel?"

"Sleeping."

"Janet said this virus hit him hard."

"Yup."

"Is he any better?"

Janet had pretty much filled her in but had asked her to report back any recent findings!

"Up and down," Jack admitted taking another sip of tea. "Sleeping at the moment and that's the best thing for him."

"Can I see him?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head at Sam's eagerness. "Well done, Carter – it's taken you less than five minutes..."

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Beginning your pardon, sir?"

"Don't you come the innocent with me Carter – I know what you're like."

"Not following you I'm afraid."

"Oh – the 'doesn't he look adorable when he's asleep' expression you have plastered on your face gives you away." Jack laughed and Sam tried to look indignant but failed miserably.

"Well, he does," she huffed.

"I know he does but he doesn't need anyone drooling over him in his misery."

"I so do not drool!"

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, Janet said I should check in with her..."

"I bet she did."

"Yes, I have my orders!"

"Go on – knock yourself out. He's in the lounge," Jack flapped his arm and shook his head when Sam practically 'sprinted' out of the room.

He poured himself another cup of tea and allowed his wing gal some time with her teammate so she could formulate her report back to base...

Poor Daniel – the girls were gonna tag team him now!

Xxxxxxx

"Here's your tea," Jack passed Sam her cup.

He'd given her a few minutes but when he didn't hear any voices he'd poured her a fresh cup and gone in search.

"He looks sick," Sam sighed and reached for the cup. She was perched on the coffee table just watching – pretty much as Jack had been doing previously.

"He is sick," Jack shrugged as he flopped into his armchair.

"Yes, I know. I just didn't expect him to look sick."

"What 'ya expect?"

"I don't know," Sam reached over and placed the back of her hand on Daniel's forehead. "He's got a fever."

"Yeah, being sick does that to you," Jack smiled as he watched Sam quickly withdraw her hand when Daniel muttered sleepily and rolled onto his side.

Sam turned and looked at her c/o. "Does Janet know he's got a fever?" She asked, knowing straight away that her question came across more urgently than she intended.

"Yes, Carter," Jack sighed. "She knows about the fever – about the puking – about the headaches..."

"What she say?"

"Virus – nasty one – probably gonna last a week..." Jack knew he sounded just like the base doctor now.

"He's gonna be fine, the puking is down, headache now a dull roar. He just needs to sleep," he smiled sadly.

"Oh – right, yes," Sam stammered and then ducked her head. "I've just overreacted haven't I?" She turned her head and smiled sadly.

"Yup you have," Jack chuckled. "So did I," he shrugged.

"It's just not like Daniel to be sick." Sam crossed the room and flopped in the other armchair.

"I know," Jack agreed.

Sam then glanced round the room and tapped her fingers on the leather arms of her chair. She was kind of at a loss to know what to say next.

"So – the conference was...?" Jack actually broke the awkward silence.

"It was good – yeah, good," Sam nodded. "And Washington...?"

"Was good – yeah, good," Jack nodded and his finger tapping joined his teammates.

"Good," Sam agreed and they both sat in silence again until Jack cleared his throat...

"What about this weather, hey?" He smiled.

"Yeah – it's..."

"Good?"

"Yes – good..."

Jack sighed and then scratched his head. "Listen – do me a favour?" He asked.

Sam eagerly sat forward. "Anything!"

Jack smiled and shook his head – Major Carter wasn't happy unless she had a mission!

"Keep an eye on Daniel for me while I nip to the shops. Was thinking about firing up the grill if you fancy staying – I'm sure the Doc would appreciate some time down while she checks on her patient after you give her the call she's waiting for," he smirked.

"I wasn't going to..."

"Yeah you were."

"Yes I was," Sam had the decency to at least duck her head in shame at the little lie she just told.

"Go shop," she sighed. "Daniel and I will be fine," she lifted her head and smiled.

"Wake him up in 20 minutes and get him to at least drink a couple of glasses of water." Jack sprang to his feet and felt slightly guilty at his over enthusiasm.

"Will do," Sam smiled – her c/o looked as if he'd been given a 'get out of jail' card!

"Won't be long..."

xxxxxx

"Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack looked up from the cereal package he was examining and smiled at the young women stood before him.

"Hey Steph," he greeted and then patted the head of the young boy sat in the trolley seat. "Hey bucko – you've grown," he smiled.

"He's nearly one now," Steph Tyler beamed.

"Time flies," Jack nodded.

"It sure does," Steph agreed. "And we've got another one on the way," she added – patting her slight pregnancy bulge.

"I didn't know – congratulations!"

"Thanks – it was a bit of a shock but we're both ecstatic!"

"I bet."

"Dylan is running round like a headless chicken getting things ready though."

"Life is busy."

"It sure is," Steph agreed. "How's things with you?" She then asked, as she opened a bag of chocolate buttons for her son.

"Hectic," Jack nodded.

"I hear Doctor Jackson's not well." Steph handed her son a button.

"Yeah – nasty virus."

"Janet told me it was the same one that floored Dyl a couple of months ago."

"Yeah."

"He must feel awful – Dyl was so sick with it."

"He's struggling," Jack admitted.

"I've never known him be so ill," Steph continued as she fed the young boy another chocolate treat. "I didn't think he'd ever stop vomiting and his fever was continual for almost a week."

"Daniel's been the same," Jack sighed.

"How long?"

"Since he's been ill?"

"Yeah."

Jack thought for a while as time had seemed to have morphed for the last few days.

"Um...Headache stated Monday, fever Tuesday...Vomiting Wednesday and Thursday. Passed out Friday and sleeping today – think that's it," he scrubbed his hand through his hair – admitting it out loud really brought home how unwell his partner had been.

Steph nodded as Jack finished. "'Bout the same as Dyl," she agreed. "Scared the hell outta me when he passed out – had to call Janet out to him."

"I managed to sweet talk her out of that."

"Well-done."

"Yeah."

"He passed out a couple of times infact but we kept that bit of information to ourselves as Janet had wanted to take him in and Dyl was having none of that!"

"He sounds just like Daniel."

Nathan Tyler started whinging and squirming in his seat and Steph rolled her eyes. "Think that's my cue to get going," she smiled. "Don't let Daniel rush things Jack. It took Dylan well over a week to show any improvement and he was real weak for a couple of weeks after," she advised and placed a comforting hand on Jack's arm.

"I won't," Jack smiled.

"Alright, alright – young man – I get the message," Steph smiled back and then continued with her shopping. "Take care, Jack," she called over her shoulder on her way to the check out.

"Yeah – and you," Jack called back and then tossed the fruit loops into his trolley before going in search of Daniel's favourite coffee...

xxxxx

Daniel lay and let the summer sun wash over him.

The hum of the fan that he knew Jack had fished out for him was comforting.

He had no idea what the time was or how long he'd been sleeping but the encroaching dull headache was pulling him from his cocoon of contentment so he came to the conclusion that he'd probably missed a dose of Tylenol and the aching of his hips joined his growing symptoms of an increase in temperature once more and he sighed disappointingly.

"Daniel?"

Now – he was either hearing things due to his fever or that was a women's voice.

"You waking up?"

Now – those were definitely female hands carding through his hair and he'd know that perfume anywhere.

"Sam?" He risked moving his head towards the voice and managed to open his eyes. "Hey," he smiled when his friend came into focus.

"Hey, you too."

"Time is it?"

"Gone three."

Daniel reached over and picked up Sam's hand and stroked it tenderly. "How long have you been back?" He asked.

"Oh – I've been here a few hours watching you sleep," Sam smiled.

"Must have been boring for you."

"Yeah – well, someone's gotta do it."

Daniel glanced round the room. "Where's Jack?" He asked when there was a lack of any signs of his lover.

"He's gone to the shops," Sam carried on running her fingers through Daniel's hair and the soothing action made Daniel close his eyes again.

"Ah – no you don't," she scolded. "I've had strict instructions to get you to drink something and I've already let you sleep an hour longer than I should have done."

"Nurse O'Neill aint gonna be too happy about that," Daniel replied drowsily.

"Neither will Doctor Fraiser who is on her way round as we speak," Sam countered.

"Spoil sport." Daniel then felt a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Well - I know I'm the one renowned to give you some leeway my friend but you are burning," Sam sighed.

"Not burning," Daniel mumbled. "I've been burning and this isn't burning," he sighed. "This is having a slight temperature."

"If you say so and if that is the case then I'm glad I wasn't around when you burnt – I'd have over reacted."

"Jack did."

"I bet he did."

"My head does hurt though," Daniel did manage to admit after a few minutes.

"Well – come on then," Sam tutted. "Let's get you sitting up and medicated before Jack has my 'guts for garters'," she sighed as she offered Daniel a hand.

"Guts for garters?" Daniel snorted, accepted Sam's hand and eased himself into an upright position.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It's a good old English saying I do believe," Sam smiled.

"And I do believe you've been spending way too much time with Hector!"

"There is that," Sam nodded in agreement – Hector Beaming was an elderly English professor who was slightly eccentric and had been helping her out with her young protégés all week. "He's a real 'card'," she smirked.

"That he is," Daniel agreed and then closed his eyes when the room span in objection of his new position.

"You okay?" Sam asked with concern as he swayed slightly.

"Fine. Just need to get my sea legs," Daniel licked his lips and concentrated on swallowing back the nausea that washed over him. "Been horizontal for a long time," he then admitted when he could finally open his eyes without tossing his cookies again.

Sam patted his leg in sympathy. "I'll go fetch you some water," she smiled tenderly. "You due some Tylenol too?"

"I'm thinking that the way I'm feeling right now that I'm kinda overdue some Tylenol," he shrugged and flashed his friend a shy smile.

"I'll be back!" Sam joked in her best 'Arnie' voice on her way to the kitchen.

xxxxxxx

"Honey – I'm home!" Jack sing songed as he struggled into the kitchen with two full bags of groceries.

The trip to the supermarket had taken longer than he thought due to the fact that he kept on bumping into base personel who wanted to know how Daniel was. The fact that Janet's car was now parked in the drive way indicated that his partner was in good hands and the raised voices from the lounge indicated he was having a tough time in the good hands!

Jack poked his head round the door and smiled at the sight of his partner being sandwiched between two clucking females who were obviously smothering him with their kindness.

"Hey, kid's," Jack greeted. "Whatcha doin?"

"We are trying to get Daniel to realise that if he doesn't eat or drink he's not going to feel any better," Janet huffed and slammed the half empty glass on the table.

Jack took in Daniel's normal 'pissy' stance – arms crossed and jaw jutted– his lover was not for moving. "How ya doin' with that?" He chuckled knowing full well that when Daniel was in this sort of mood even System Lords knew when to back off.

"He's not co-operating!" Janet sounded exasperated.

"I can see that," Jack crossed and sat on the arm of his arm chair. "Did ya ask nicely?"

"Yes we asked nicely," Sam sighed.

"Did ya say please?"

"We said please, we begged, we promised stuff and we lectured," Janet's sigh equalled Sam's for volume and meaningfulness.

"Did ya try the 'aeroplane?" Jack laughed. It was a wonderful sight watching two highly qualified, highly decorated Air Force Personel failing in their mission.

"This isn't funny, sir," Janet's 'Doctor' voice meant business. "If he doesn't drink then he will be dehydrated and he will have his ass nailed to a bed in my infirmary! And...if he doesn't eat he will pass out again..."

"Tyler passed out twice," Jack intrupted Janet mid flow and Janet shook her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Tyler – you know – Dylan Tyler? Just saw his wife she said he passed out twice."

"Oh...right...I didn't know that," Janet shrugged.

"Yeah – well – they kept it from ya 'cause Dylan didn't want his ass nailed to a bed in your infirmary," Jack grinned.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Janet sighed. "You're so not helping me here, sir!"

"Just thought you should know," Jack shrugged.

"It doesn't change the fact that unless Daniel eats and drinks more than he is he'll not improve."

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, you're preaching to the converted here. I know that, you know that, Carter know's that and he knows that..."

"And _he's_ right here!"

Oops.

Daniel's 'pissy' look was now an out and out 'angry' one!

"_He_ doesn't want to drink. _He_ doesn't want to eat. _He_ is going to bed so _he _can allow himself to be sick if _he_ choices."

Daniel pushed up from the couch, grabbed his pillow and the comforter and stormed out of the room – well stormed is probably not the right word. He swayed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door behind him!

Jack looked at Janet, who looked at Sam, who then looked at Jack.

"That went well," he nodded.

"Didn't it though," Sam nodded as well.

"Did we go a bit too far?" Janet shrugged.

"Maybe...perhaps, just a little," Jack grinned.

"That's so not like us," Sam giggled.

"I KNOW!"

"Do you think I ought to...?" Janet cocked her head in the direction of the bedroom door.

"Nah, doc – leave him," Jack pushed up from his perch. "He sounds like he needs to finish taking his nap – I'll check on him in a while and, now that you two have had to abort your mission you can come and give me a hand with the food while he sleeps."

"Yes, sir."

"Certainly, sir."

Both women rose and saluted.

"Follow me, men..."

Xxxxxx

Daniel splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He looked shit – which kinda matched with the way he was feeling actually – funnily enough!

His outburst in the lounge had been out of line – he knew that but he had an overwhelming urge to hide away and recover on his own which totally flew in the face of how he'd felt most of the week! He hated this part of his illness – the exhausted, the emotional part - the 'do not touch' part. The fact that he'd been ill for what seemed like forever must be grating on people's nerves now and he could feel any sympathy that he managed to broker in the early days of the virus was now dissipating – he just wished the virus itself would dissipate as quickly.

As he lay and sulked on the bed he could hear his friends laughing and joking in the kitchen. He heard the sound of wine cork popping and beer bottle opening.

They were having fun without him and that majorly sucked!

He kinda thought that one of them would have followed him into the bedroom and offered some sort of comfort or support but had been disappointed. His girly flounce had actually back fired and, though he wanted to be alone he didn't want to be alone which didn't make any sense at all!

Problem was that he _was_ left alone with his thumping headache and rolling stomach and the nice medication was with the others, enjoying the ambience of the BBQ! Infact Daniel was sure that the medication was laughing at him as the smell of the steaks had actually drawn him from his light slumber and slammed him in front of the toilet once more and forced him to dry heave again! So unfair – everything and everyone was against him.

He so desperately needed the medication now so he swilled his mouth out with water, brushed his teeth and grabbed a sweat shirt. He'd go and apologise for his stupid, childish behaviour – admit that Janet was right and beg for some Tylenol and maybe a shot of Compazine.

Xxxx

"Here – take these," Janet passed Daniel a glass of water, two Tylenol and two Compazine tablets. "They'll help with the headache and nausea."

Daniel smiled shyly and then did as he was told. "No – 'told you so'?" He enquired as he gave Janet the now empty glass.

"Nope," Janet shrugged as she picked up Daniel's wrist and began to take his pulse. "No 'told you so' no lecture, no tutting or shaking of the head," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks."

Janet placed her hand on Daniel's forehead. "Do we need to take a temp?" She asked when she felt the warmth of a fever.

"Feel free."

Janet shook her head. "Nah, think you've had enough fussing – let's just say it's raised, hey?"

"It's not as high as it was."

"No it's not," Janet nodded and started to replace her things into her medical bag. "Think you could eat something in a while?" She snapped her bag shut and turned to face her patient.

"I'll try." Daniel smiled, hoping that was the correct answer.

"That's all I ask, Daniel," Janet returned the smile.

Daniel reached and took her hand. "Sorry for being an ass," he grinned.

"Sorry for being a nag."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"You two finished with the love in yet?"

Daniel and Janet laughed at Jack's call from the garden.

"Why – are you jealous, sir?" Janet called back.

"I may be," Jack fanned sulkiness.

"Green is not a good color on you, Jack," Daniel joined in with the joking.

"It's not on you neither, Daniel," Jack retorted. "And you've worn it soo well this week!"

"Ah – touché!" Daniel laughed. "We'd best go save Sam," he then smiled at Janet.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"I'm never sure I'm up to this," Daniel grinned and shrugged. "But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Come on Doctor Jackson," Janet stood and offered Daniel a hand up. "I've got your six and don't forget I outrank the Colonel in matters medical," she waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh – this is going to be so much fun," Daniel chuckled as he accepted Janet's hand.

"It sure is," Janet agreed and Doctor and Patient joined the Colonel and the Major in the garden with the candlestick...

Xxxxx

"So...The Doc says you could go back to work today?"

"Yes, Jack."

"She said you were fit enough?"

"Yes, Jack."

"She sure?"

Daniel zipped his attaché case shut with a little more force than really necessary and turned to face Jack who was hovering over his shoulder.

"She said I was fine. No temp, no nausea – no virus – okay?"

Jack held his hands up. "Okay, okay – if she said so but, you do look a bit peaky to me," he shrugged.

"Peaky? You didn't really learn much while you looked after me did you?"

"I tried."

"Yes you did and I'm very grateful," Daniel rubbed Jack's arm and smiled. "But I am all better now and just want to get back to work and get back to normal."

"I know."

It had taken Daniel another five days before he felt even remotely well again and another week after that to regain his strength. He'd been going stir crazy at home with just a few odd bits of work that Jack deemed he could do to occupy himself – mind you the garden was looking nice as he'd been able to plant a few pots of veggies the last couple of day – it was a personal touch he was going to allow himself and made him feel like a normal regular guy not just a planet hopping geek!

"Okay – think I've got everything," he stated patting down his pockets to make sure he had his office key card. He then glance up at Jack and flashed him a smile. "You ready?"

Jack returned the smile and picked up his brief case. "After you," he held the door open for his partner and Daniel nodded his thanks, walked through – paused – and sneezed!

"Bless you," Jack pulled the door shut and Daniel sneezed again!

"Daniel?"

"Allergies," Daniel muttered as he made his way down the drive.

"You sure?" Jack called after him.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Jack pressed his key ring to unlock his jeep, placed his hands on the roof and watched as Daniel fumbled in his pocket for a Kleenex and buried another sneeze into the tissue as he climbed in.

Jack shook his head and climbed in himself and turned to face his lover.

"Daniel – what's with the sneezes?"

"I just told you – allergies," Daniel shrugged.

"You sure?" Jack's homing device reached its destination. "You feel warm."

"I do not."

"You do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Jaack!"

"Daniel?"

Daniel's response was then thwarted by a tickle in his throat and he coughed deeply.

"Actually..." he hung his head. "Got a silly tickle," he admitted. "And my chest maybe – maybe – a little tight," he rubbed his chest, turned to face Jack and shrugged innocently.

Jack shook his head and started the engine.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel..." he tutted and then backed out of the drive. "You so are gonna be spending some time with Doc Fraiser today," he sighed.

"But..."

"Ack – no buts!"

"Jaack!"

"Daniel..."

THE END


End file.
